El heredero
by angekila
Summary: El rechazo de su padre, la complicidad de su hermano, un compromiso arreglado del que no sabia su fin, pero sobre todo el amor lo llevara a cometer graves locuras, YxA , HHxT, RxP , mi pimer historia
1. El heredero

Shaman king no me pretenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes

**CHAPTER I**

**EL COMIENZO DEL DRAMA**

La boda del príncipe menor se llevaría a cabo en 3 días, al fin los reinos mas poderosos de la zona oeste, entran en tregua y reinará la paz, o eso creían las pocas personas de ambos reinos que sabían lo de la boda, pues lo que querían exactamente ambos reyes era unir sus ejércitos para entrar en guerra con la zona este y así poder expandir aun mas su reino y su leyenda, pero por supuesto solo lo sabían los reyes y los comandantes de ambos ejércitos.

Yoh el príncipe menor era el mas descontento e inconforme con su boda, su futura esposa era una amiga de el desde pequeños, había madurado y era una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente eso nunca lo negó, pero él nunca la llegaría amar. Aun no entendía porque su padre Mikihisa Asakura un rey que ya formaría parte de la historia de todo el mundo lo obligaba a casarse tan joven, haciendo sus propias cuantas apenas tenia 19 y un príncipe según las tradiciones entraba en etapa de nupcias a partir de los 21 y para colmo de males solo se lo habían dicho 2 días atrás y aun su amada doncella a la que le había prometido de todo no sabia de la boda y se dirigía lentamente y cautelosamente a su habitación pues el mismo debería darle la noticia, noticia que marcaria definitivamente el destino de ambos.

Tocó 3 veces la puerta de madera y ya estaba arrepentido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y rogo a sus dioses que por favor ella no estuviera adentro de la habitación pues no sabía que decirle ni como hablarle y sinceramente no quería ver su expresión al terminarle de contar la tragedia. Para su mala suerte ella si estaba adentro.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó ella desde la habitación, aunque ya sabía que era el príncipe por la forma en la que habían tocado la puerta.

-Tu lord- respondió el algo nervioso y pausado

-Mi lord, no son horas para visitar doncellas- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de su alcoba.

Y ahí cuando la vio estaba más que arrepentido, tantas imágenes pasaron por su mente, pero ahí estaba ella Anna Kyouyama la hija del capitán del ejercito del reino la doncella mas hermosa del castillo una de las chicas mas deseadas del reino la mujer que hace mucho tiempo veía a escondidas de todos en el castillo, excepto su preso hermano mayor que siempre lo apoyo pues según él, el amor acabaría con tantas injusticias y guerras la mujer que siempre amaría a pesar de todo.

El príncipe se percató de que un guardia del castillo, pasaba por el pasillo haciendo su respectivo turno de cuidar esa parte del castillo, e improvisó algo que desconcertó a Anna y la dejó algo confundida, pero el con señas visuales le hizo dar a entender lo que pasaba; ella lo interpretó perfectamente.

Siempre fueron muy cercanos y muy amigos a lo que nunca sus padres se interpusieron pero la adolescencia y las hormonas causaron efecto en ellos tanto así que ya llevaban algo más de 2 años con su relación a escondidas, pero delante de los demás y sobre todo delante de sus padres seguían siendo unos grandes amigos que se querían casi como hermanos pero ambos sabían que era algo mucho más fuerte.

El guardia desapareció al cabo de unos segundos y el príncipe pregunto nervioso.

-¿Estás sola?

A Anna le pareció algo extraña la pregunta, pues él sabía de antemano que obviamente lo estaba o si no nunca hubiese abierto la puerta, pero paso por inadvertida su deducción y lo tomo por un camino errado y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos

-Completamente- y cerró sus ojos y se acercó a besarlo pero él se separó rápidamente y con algo de brusquedad e inmediatamente entro al cuarto.

-Es peligroso, nos pueden ver – fue lo único que pronuncio Yoh mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La doncella aun estaba algo sorprendida y ahora si sospecho algo grave , y se quedo meditando unos segundos que para el príncipe fueron años , ella aun debajo del marco de la puerta espaldas a el cerró lentamente la puerta de su cuarto, y lo volteó a ver directamente a sus ojos pero el tenia la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué se le ofrece mi lord?- le dijo ella algo molesta mientras se recostaba en la puerta.

Eso sí era grave, mientras estaban solos, ella solo lo llamaba por su nombre, solo delante de los demás le hablaba como una doncella que se dirige al príncipe mostrando respeto e inferioridad, no supo que decirle y solo permaneció en silencio, ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza para verla directo a sus ojos, lo que muchas veces era la primera imagen que tenía al despertar.

-Si solo vino a interrumpir mi sueño ya puede marcharse, además no son horas para que el príncipe ande solo por el castillo, ya debería estar en un plácido sueño ah, y mucho menos visitando inocentes doncellas- le dijo los mas seca e indiferente posible.

Así mismo se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta de su habitación y cuando fue a quitar el seguro , sintió al príncipe abrazarla desde atrás por la cintura y con su frente descansando en su hombro , pero la abrazaba muy fuerte como si sintiera miedo de que se fuera , como si sintiera miedo de perderla.

-¿Yoh que te pasa? , ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Anna sintió algunas gotas calientes en su hombro , que estaba descubierto por el traje que llevaba . Oh no, no podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando el príncipe acaso ¿estaba llorando? Se soltó del abrazo y rápidamente giró y quedó frente a él, lo agarró suavemente de las mejillas, y lo obligó a mirarle a sus oscuros y profundos ojos negros, y efectivamente las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.

La primera y ultima vez que el príncipe había llorado fue en la muerte de la reina, durante su agonía, su muerte, su velación, su entierro y se había encerrado en su cuarto toda una semana, para esa época aun eran niños pero ella siempre estuvo ahí para calmar en algo su pena pero era casi imposible calmar el llanto de un niño que pierde su madre.

Cuando el príncipe logró calmar su llanto aparto las manos de ella de su rostro y besó el dorso de una de estas tiernamente, acto que sonrojo a Anna y antes de que esta reaccionara o dijera algo, el príncipe ya la besaba ansiosamente, algo extraño en el que siempre se caracterizó por ser más bien tranquilo, así que a pesar de que el beso le estaba gustando simplemente no era el, por lo que lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que el retrocediera unos cuantos pasos atrás tropezando con la cama.

-Doncella entiendo que desea dormir, ahora mismo me retiro, y no se preocupe iré directamente a mi cuarto, y simplemente haremos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.

Dicho esto se disponía a salir de la alcoba de Anna pero ella se interpuso entre el y la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué no se estaba quejando, porque yo había interrumpido su sueño y su apacible descanso? Le preguntó denotando superioridad en su voz algo que sabia que a ella le desagrada profundamente y mas cuando estaban solos.

Ella no sabia que pero lo comprendía , lo conocía bien y el mostraba preocupación por lo que sonó lo mas serena posible .

-Te conozco muy bien Yoh, y sé que estas preocupado y me ocultas algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le dijo tranquilamente, mientras dirigía sus vista a los ojos de él y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

…..

N/A: Uf casi no termino, esta es mi primer historia ( la tengo copiada en un viejo cuaderno ahí escribo cuando me aburro en clase ¬¬ sobretodo en química) bien aquí está un YxA realmente no sabía en que anime ponerla pues me gustan muchos pero sin duda SHAMAN KING es mi favorito acepto dudas, sugerencias , preguntas inquietudes críticas , sé que eso me hará ir mejorando poco a poco avance la historia , si les gusta mucho tratara de actualizar cada semana pues realmente ya tengo un poco avanzada la historia. Así que muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos veremos luego =)


	2. Ambición

**CHAPTER II**

**AMBICIÓN**

Si ganaba la guerra tendría un poder supremo, con el que siempre soñó su abuelo y su agonizante padre nunca pudo obtener, tendría a su merced otro reino, sin duda alguna quería más de lo que tenía , quería ser el rey más poderoso de toda la nación y quería pasar a la historia, pues ya tenía armado su plan , su hijo menor se casaría , entraría en guerra con la otra zona , ganaría y luego su querido consuegro tendría una muerte "accidental" pues ya era un asesino así que una más o uno menos no influía en su comportamiento.

Tras la muerte de la Reina Keiko Asakura, Mikihisa dio un giro drástico de 180®; su personalidad cambió totalmente y en los últimos años del rey amable, respetuoso y honrado no existía. Últimamente el rey sufría de ataques nerviosos y trastornos mentales, no faltaba mucho para que enloqueciera totalmente. Pero lo peor de todo es que de la gran familia real, que fue un gran ejemplo en todo el reino por mostrar amor, confianza, respeto, y lealtad se había desvanecido pues no quedaban ni los retratos, pues el rey los había quemado en la hoguera. Después de esta injusta muerte el rey perdió todo el contacto con sus 2 hijos y el los dejo a cargo de los sirvientes y criadas del castillo, haciendo que los perdieran cualquier tipo de amor fraternal hacia él, cosa que poco le importaba.

Su hijo mayor el único que podía y tenía que heredar el trono, había escapado del castillo varias veces durante la adolescencia pues la vida del castillo le aburría y no quería ser un flojo como su pequeño hermano al que solo le llevaba dos años de diferencia, cuando escapaba se le olvidaba quien era y simplemente era alguien más del común y podía ser realmente como era sin apariencias ni vigilantes a sus espaldas. En una de estas escapadas se mezcló muchas veces con los paganos, los gitanos, los comerciantes, mercaderes y personas que para el realmente eran fuertes y trabajadores, Hao en la flor de su juventud se enamoró perdidamente de la hija de un humilde carpintero cuyo nombre era Marion Phauna, ninguna de esas personas lo conocía por lo que fácilmente logró ocultar su condición de heredero al trono.

Hao hizo más frecuentes sus escapadas que eran ocultas por Yoh, muchas veces no llegaba a dormir pues se quedaba escuchando las increíbles historias de los marineros que llegaban a las pequeñas tiendas a comer después de largos días de travesía por el mar, pero sobre todo para verse con Marion sabía que debía decirle pronto las verdad pues presentía que tanta felicidad no iba a durar mucho.

Su relación ya llevaba 4 meses, cuando pasó lo predecible , el rey se había enterado de las travesuras de su hijo mayor y la complicidad del menor pero de Yoh se encargaría después, y para que el reino entero no se enterara de la deshonra de Hao, desterró a la familia de la chica culpándolos de algo falso , y obviamente Marion se enteró de que la persona que tanto amaba era el heredero al trono , por lo que se sintió humillada y usada por tan vil mentira, y creyó que solo estaba jugando con ella , situación que Hao le negó incontables veces, Marion se alejó totalmente de él y Hao tuvo más seguridad que nunca y pérdida de privacidad como jamás en su vida, hasta para ir al cuarto de su hermano lo seguían.

Unos días después, en una noche oscura Marion entró como loca al castillo y llegó directamente al despacho de rey totalmente cegada por la ira amenazándolo de muerte a él y a Hao, el rey estaba esperando eso y por la osadía de la joven, fue condenada a pagar la máxima pena del reino, la muerte.

Obviamente Hao al enterarse de la muerte de Marion, y más aun sabiendo que su padre dio la sentencia su ira llegó a niveles incontenibles, ni siquiera Yoh pudo calmarlo. Su corazón se llenó de odio puro hacia él y maldijo por siempre su familia abandonó el reino pero no sin antes advertirle Yoh su amado hermano menor al que siempre protegió y nunca le negó un abrazo a pesar de los rumores, el triste destino que le esperaba como rey por que el Hao Asakura renunciaba a la corona y dicho esto se fue del reino.

El rey dejo que pasaran 2 semanas pues él pensaba que era una simple rabieta, pero al ver que Hao no regresaba , ordenó al capitán de su ejército hacer todo un operativo tiempo que Anna y Yoh aprovecharon ,aunque los pensamientos de Yoh estaban en su hermano (N/A: el capitán es el padre de Anna), tardaron 10 días en encontrarlo e inmediatamente fue llevado preso al castillo como vil criminal y quedó encerrado en el calabozo más oscuro de toda la prisión, esperando el momento hasta que su padre lo obligara a convertirse el rey.

El rey nunca había confiado en Yoh, pues la adolescencia lo había convertido en una persona relajada y despreocupada es más también consideró muchas veces de que el realmente no fuera su hijo, pues después dela muerte de su amada Keiko, muchos rumores empezaron a sonar en el castillo pues al parecer la reina había tenido una pequeña aventura con un guardia de ella durante el tiempo en que su esposo estaba fuera del reino haciendo negocios con la zona vecina, rumores que nunca se comprobaron pues a decir verdad el parecido entre los hermanos e inclusive con él era innegable pero aún tenía esa espinita dentro de sí.

El rey recordaba todo esto mientras caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, cruzando pasillos subiendo y bajando escaleras, con un único destino la prisión más específicamente la celda de su "amado" heredero pues quería saber cómo había estado ese mes y además también debía actualizarlo de las más recientes noticias del castillo, pero una principalmente , el feliz y apresurado matrimonio de su pequeño hermano y las más importante que solo faltaban aproximadamente 4 meses para que el fuera coronado rey de su próximo y gigante reino que la familia Asakura llevaba heredando desde hace más de 500 años.

…

N/a: Estoy muy feliz. Siiiiiiii por fin 2 capitulo, muchas gracias por sus mensajes realmente espero contestarlos, en este capítulo quise mostrar algo más de maldad por decirlo de alguna forma pero, por supuesto habrá mucho amor y más en el siguiente capítulo (aún no hay lemon, es mas no sé si aún pondré alguno) pero os aseguro que habrá pequeños limes conforme avance la historia. Y no siendo más me despido, gracias por leer y dejar sus mensajes ;)


	3. Ese es mi gran sueño

Hola, como han estado? aquí estoy como lo prometí cada semana , este capítulo será un poco más largo que los anteriores y la primera parte será un renXpilika la 2 parte será una sorpresa ( hago cara de malvada) y si tienen algún comentario recuerden que enviar review no cuesta nada

Shaman King y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. (Lastimosamente)

**CAPITULO III**

**ESE ES MI GRAN SUEÑO.**

**No** pertenecía a la realeza y agradecía eso pues era libre de definir sus sentimientos y dejarse guiar por ellos , aunque tenía un hermano mayor que hacía muy bien el papel de padre y madre. Era simplemente una cocinera de las muchas que tenía el castillo aunque era especial pero eso no le quitaba que era una cocinera más que le rendía tributo a la "familia" real. Su hermano mayor era el capitán de los jóvenes soldados que vendían su alma y abandonaban todo para proteger al rey aunque el gran sueño del era ser el general de todo el ejército del reino para cumplir la promesa que le tenía a su padre, pero era muy difícil pues le faltaba experiencia y el general a cargo estaba vivito y coleando aunque tenía algo a favor era el padre de su amiga de la infancia.

Pilika entro cuidadosamente a las caballerizas por la parte de atrás donde nunca estaba nadie , retiró un muro falso creado años atrás cuando simplemente eran unos niños y no tenían ninguna responsabilidad y eran los consentidos del castillo pero al crecer los príncipes tomaron su condición al igual que la princesa, su hermano se concentró en su labor , su mejor amiga su condición de doncella y ella empezó a trabajar como cocinera y su gran amor a cuidar de los caballos de todo el ejército y justamente se dirigía verlo.

Pero a quien quería mentirle el amor de ambos era prohibido pero eso lo hacía más emocionante entro y lo vio estaba de espaldas y sin camisa mostrando su ancha espalda , mordió su labio inferior vaya que era muy sexy y no era la única que lo notaba pues las demás mujeres coqueteaban con él , pero siempre debía contener su ira por lo menos por ahora, además no tenía tiempo para perder pues su descanso consistía de 15 minutos , por ahora era suficiente para verlo y estar con él , hace 1 semana no se veían.

Caminó lentamente hacia él , pues quería darle un gran susto pero su plan falló , se enredó con una de las cubetas que estaban en el piso llena de agua formando un gran alboroto , al oír ese extraño ruido se volteó inmediatamente y dirigió sus ojos a la culpable del escándalo, y allí estaba ella tirada en el piso , un poco mojada y con uno montón de paja en todo su cuerpo y pronunciando un montón de maldiciones que a él le molestaban pero por ahora solo le provocaron un increíble ataque de risa que le costó algunas lágrimas pues no era capaz de detener su burla.

Como pudo trató de calmarse y se colocó las camisa, caminó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella al lado de la paja y al verla más de cerca un nuevo ataque de risa apareció y ella lo empezó a mirar con estigma de muerte pero no podía engañar a nadie también estaba que moría de risa pues no podía negar que se veía muy graciosa así.

Cuando calmó del todo su risa iniciaron su conversación.

-Me has dado un buen susto- le dijo con una de sus sonrisas perfectas que muchas veces la calmaban cuando su ira llegaba a niveles absurdos.

-Si, si como digas , pero para de reírte que pareces un idiota Ren- y empezó a quitarse las pajas.

-Está bien pero ya cálmate, me imagino que viniste a verme y no a pelear además tus descansos intermedios son de 15 minutos y si llegas tarde Shalona te castiga , deberías mejor sonreír como siempre lo haces cuando estás conmigo.

Y entonces recordó porque estaba allí, y el por qué estaba enamorada de él , sus problemas siempre se disipaban cuando veía sus hermosos ojos y se perdía siempre en su increíble color, cuando sintió que empezó a enrojecerse apartó su mirada acto que al le pareció gracioso aunque no se rio.

-Esta noche nos vemos donde siempre y vemos las estrellas, aprovechemos que es cambio de luna y hoy se ven más brillantes , hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-Hoy no puedo, tengo que trabajar en la cocina hasta la madrugada, además ya es momento de irme Ren , mi hermano debe estar cerca y ya casi completo los 15 minutos de mi descanso.

-Por tu hermano no te preocupes, nunca viene por aquí después de nuestra pelea, y no te puedo negar que ese idiota me hace falta, era mi mejor amigo Pili, además recuerda que ahora se la pasa día y noche haciendo planes de guerra esa obsesión que tiene por ser general no le traerá nada bueno y así como va no va a hacer al único que perderá.

Pilika sintió como esas últimas palabras iban dirigidas para ella y de inmediato defendió a su hermano, -Sabes que eso es mentira Ren, Horo puede estar muy entregado a eso pero nunca se olvidara de que soy su hermana además se que algo dentro de el, todavía te quiere y sigues siendo su mejor amigo.

-Por la misma razón debemos cuidarnos de él, donde tu hermano se entere de lo nuestro es capaz de matarme-

-¿ Tú crees que Horo nos intente separar si entera de esto?

-Estoy seguro de eso, pero escúchame bien, nunca permitiré que me alejen de ti así me destierren, además falta poco el otro año ya podrás casarte , como simples sirvientes solo necesitamos la mayoría de edad para casarnos y tu hermano no podrá impedirme convertirme en tu esposo y poder hacerte muy feliz sin tener que escondernos.

Pilika sonrió y lo besó , tuvo que esperar una semana para poder hacer eso y cuando lo besaba se olvidaba de quién era y solo sentía que él era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Sintió como Ren la iba recostando poco a poco mientras se seguían besando el beso se iba poniendo más intenso tanto que Ren se acomodo sobre ella mientras acariciaba su vientre y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos invitando a sus lenguas al beso. Ren se estaba saliendo de control y ese era el momento en que debía contenerse y se fue separando lentamente de ella y se quedo viéndola a los ojos mientras ambos sonreían como 2 niños haciendo travesuras y completamente sonrojados. La alarma de la cocina sonó indicando que la fantasía debía terminar. Pilika salió de las caballerizas por el mismo lugar por donde entró, mientras Ren la veía alejarse y se volvió a recostar en la paja pensando que haría lo que fuera para estar siempre junto a ella y también que había perdido una valiosa oportunidad para contarle los terribles acontecimientos que ocurrirían en el reino los próximos días.

(En otro lugar del castillo)

2 Jóvenes se encontraban en algún lugar del inmenso castillo el encima de ella , ella sin su camisa y el aun completamente vestido muy entretenidos en besarse y acariciarse mientras los gemidos de la mujer delataban el acto que estaban haciendo , pero como ninguna felicidad es eterna alguien los interrumpió.

-Capitán Usui el General lo quiere ver ya en el despacho- Entró la chica de cabellos rosas al cuarto sin importarle lo que estuvieran haciendo.

La chica de cabellos naranjas se sobresaltó y empujó a Horo-Horo , tomó su camisa y empezó a vestirse y salió , iba a salir de la habitación pero Tamao se paró en la puerta con su cara seria.

-Princesa lo siento, por favor no me denuncie- dijo la chica con algunas lagrimas asomándose.

-Matti, la alarma de la cocina sonó hace casi 10 minutos , tendrás suficiente castigo con el que te dará Shalona y si te sigues tardando tú misma te encargarás de quedarte sin trabajo-. Le dijo Tamao completamente seria.

Matti salió corriendo mientras el Usui tenía una cara que mostraba molestia.

Horo Horo, salió de la habitación sin importarle si empujaba a Tamao pero ella lo paró en seco.

-A dónde vas Horo-

-A verme con el general-

-El general no te busca, simplemente estoy evitando que sigas de estupidez en estupidez.

-¿¡TAMAO COMO TE EXPLICO QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN MI VIDA!? le dijo completamente exasperado.

Tamao ni se inmutó era normal en el esos arranques de ira últimamente eran más frecuentes.

-Solo quiero protegerte, Horo eres como mi hermano y no quiero que hagas más locuras, suficiente tengo con cubrir a mi hermano que está en estos momentos con Anna en el cuarto y ahora tú coqueteas con las cocineras y las metes en cualquier cuarto.

-Ellas nunca se niegan además son solo aventuras ni por qué se enamoraran de mi y así es mejor que me conozcan como un simple subordinado del general por que cuando sea general no tendré compasión.

-Definitivamente eres un idiota, tanto deseo de poder te esta cegando y te está alejando de cómo eres realmente y si sigues así te alejaras de los que realmente te quie… te queremos.

Horo-Horo se volteo a verla y la abrazó, abrazo que ella correspondió mientras se asomaban algunas lágrimas.

-Entiéndeme Tamao, quiero darle una mejor vida a Pilika, y debo cumplirle la promesa a mis padres antes de que desaparecieran cuando éramos unos adolescentes inmaduros.

-Sigues siendo un inmaduro, ser como eres ahora no te hará ningún bien, quiero que seas el Horo Horo que eras antes el Horo-Horo bueno, amable y honesto y sobretodo que Horo-Horo que sabia perdonar y disculparse con sus amigos.

-Si lo dices por el Tao, olvídalo que mi hermana , tu y los demás sigan siendo sus amigos no significa que yo lo sea, sabes que Ren y yo no podremos ser amigos de nuevo.

-Pero … y si aclaran las cosas, hemos sido amigos siempre Ren , Pilika, Anna, Tu, mis hermanos Hao e Yoh y…

-Ese imbécil no es tu hermano, el no es hijo de nuestro Gran Rey- le dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente de Tamao.-El no merece ser un heredero ni siquiera se comporta como tal tiene suerte de parecerse a Hao y a tu padre él es simplemente un bastardo con suerte.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una gran bofetada y los gritos de Tamao

-No se atreva a insultar a mi hermano Capitán que no se le olvide que usted le rinde honor a la familia real.- Horo no salía de si asombro Tamao nunca se comportaba así pero se lo merecía , para Tamao sus hermanos era lo más valioso que tenia pero para el Yoh era un maldito con suerte.

-Lo siento Tamao , no era mi intención insultar a tu hermano-

-Tampoco era mi intención golpearte, sabes que te quiero demasiado y no quería lastimarte.

-¿En verdad me quiere princesa?- los ojos del Usui tomaron un brillo al escuchar esas palabras de Tamao pero se apagaron al escucharla de nuevo.

-Por supuesto, te quiero como un hermano más, mi querido Horo.

-Claro, la princesa se merece algo más que un simple capitán, pero afortunadamente cuando sea un gran general podre pretender a la hermosa princesa.

-No digas tonterías, estaría contigo si solo fueras un simple paje.

-Entonces dile eso a tu padre, dile que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo, Tamao yo me convertiré en lo que él quiera para poder estar contigo.

-Es muy tarde, ya no se puede hacer nada…

-Por que aun no estás en edad de nupcias y yo puedo pretenderte además…

-Me comprometieron hace 2 días Horo al igual que a Yoh y Anna me casaré el próximo año con el príncipe Lyserg Diethel del Reino de Antaris, no puedo hacer ya nada.

Continuara…

Acaso no dije que esto iba a ser extraño no es fácil que Ren sea un chico amable y que Horo un Obsesionado con el poder espero que quedara bien y si Tamao es la pequeña del reino y por supuesto la consentida ejej .

Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa será bien recibida, dudas, criticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas de muerte cualquier cosa no les cuesta,

Y para aclarar una cosilla que esta por el aire. Horo es un capitán y el padre de Anna si es el General.

Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión.

Y otra cosa solo para aclarar esta es la edad de los personajes

Yoh: 19

Anna y Ren: 18

Horo: 20

Hao: 21

Pilika y Tamao: 17

Lyserg: 21

Fudo (saldrá más adelante): 22

Jeanne: 19

Y gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus mensajes créanme cuando les digo que eso me hace feliz ( :D ) , y si les gusta recomienden la historia ( ;) ), Nos veremos.


	4. Visita al calabozo

Hola, retomaremos la parte de Yoh y Anna en la habitación, pues ya sabemos que Yoh no es el único que oculta algo. Y si Horo está enamorado de Tamao pero por la edad no puede pretenderla bueno y Tamao tampoco colabora mucha en la relación, Y para que estén preparados en este Fic faltan muchas sorpresas y así cómo va se me extenderá un poco pero no importa creo que tengo mucha imaginación y algo de tiempo libre en diciembre. El otro año me quedara muy pesado pues empiezo la 2da semana de enero a estudiar de lunes a sábado de 7 a 12 y de 2 a 7, y como sabrán debo estar lista para la Universidad. Bueno ya sé que mi vida personal no les interesa entonces sin más preámbulos el siguiente capítulo es

**4. VISITA AL CALABOZO**

**Y le **quedaba claro su celda era la última de la prisión pero a pesar de todo eso a su nunca le había faltado la buena comida del reino, le permitían bañarse cada 3 días y ver la luz del sol cada domingo pero lo que más lo reconfortaba es que podía ver a su pequeña hermana cada 2 días, Tamao era todo para él y lo que más quería siempre la defendió junto con Yoh siempre los 3 fueron muy unidos por encima de lo que dijera el Rey , él era el hijo mayor y Tamao e Yoh sus 2 pequeños hermanos por los que daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces y los tres tenían un pensamiento común, su padre había enloquecido hace mucho tiempo.

Y si tampoco sus cuentas le fallaban hoy era el día en que su padre lo visitaba y aunque nunca mostro interés en la conversación le gustaba estar informado pues, Tamao nunca estuvo informada en los asuntos del reino. Y efectivamente su padre había entrado a la celda y se le notaba a simple vista que estaba muy feliz y eso solo significaba algo: problemas. Mikihisa se sentó junto a su hijo y acarició su largo cabello.

- Vamos Hao, muestra algo de alegría al ver a tu padre.

- Seria feliz si me permitiera ver a mi hermano, su majestad.

Mikihisa no pudo sentir más ira al escuchar a su hijo decirle hermano a Yoh pero por ahora nada dañaría su felicidad.

-Pronto lo veras Hao, pronto será su boda, su prometida es muy hermosa y es un ejemplo de princesa.

Hao solo pensó en Anna, alguna vez en su adolescencia antes de enamorarse de Marion intentó enamorarla pero fue caso perdido pues ella se había fijado en su hermano y el no había querido entrometerse pues Yoh también mostraba interés en ella por lo que se hizo a un lado, además Anna lo había cubierto muchas veces en sus escapes cuando el general lo buscaba para preguntarle cosas del reino y también él fue el primero que supo de la relación que tenia con su hermano y por cariño a ambos nunca los delató y siempre los ayudó para que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora sería muy difícil ayudarles.

-¿Hao? Me escuchas, Hao?

-Lo siento majestad la noticia no me la esperaba, es que nunca creí que comprometieras a Yoh antes de la edad acordada por la tradición.

-Esa tradición se canceló, mañana mismo estará anulada de las leyes del reino, además Tamao ya es casi una mujer y muchos hombres estarían felices de pretenderla y nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi hija casada con un gran noble adinerado para extender las riquezas de nuestro reino.

Esa fue la gota que derramó la copa para Hao lanzándose contra el rey y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que inmediatamente lo dejó con algo de sangre.

-Ni se le ocurra tratar a Tamao como un objeto, ella será libre de casarse con quien quiera, si se le da la gana de casarse con un paje será su decisión y usted no puede intervenir, no puede pasar por encima de la voluntad de nuestra madre así como si nada Miki, y se lo juro antes de que Tamao pase el resto de su vida condenada a un infierno ¡LO MATO! Así sea lo último que haga, Su majestad.

Mikihisa quedo sorprendido y adolorido, pero no le recriminó nada, se levantó del suelo y salió de la celda no sin antes decirle a Hao que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión y que su coronación como rey sería muy pronto, Hao le quedo algo muy claro debía fugarse de la celda cuanto antes.

….

-Te conozco muy bien Yoh, y sé que estas preocupado y me ocultas algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – le dijo tranquilamente, mientras dirigía sus vista a los ojos de él y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Anna limpió las lágrimas que aun se habían quedado por el camino y no dejaba de sonreírle, Yoh calmó del todo su llanto y por fin se atrevió a verla a los ojos y esta vez más calmado y retomando su cordura beso a Anna y esta vez ella si lo correspondió. Siguieron así por unos cuantos segundos solo besándose pero el beso se salió de control como tantas veces sucedía y más cuando estaban solos, Yoh empezó a caminar rumbo a la cama de Anna aun besándose y cayeron en ella.

Anna estaba encima de Yoh por lo que a él se le hizo tan fácil empezar a acariciar su espalda cubierta por su traje y a Anna dirigir sus besos al cuello teniendo cuidado de no dejarle ninguna marca. ¿Seria cierto lo que estaba pasando? Ambos lo deseaban desde hace tiempo pero siempre alguno se detenía o los interrumpían pero ahora ninguno quería detenerse y poco les importaba pues cada uno tenía sus propias razones aunque al final eran por la misma razón.

Yoh dio vuelta quedando encima de Anna y ahora era el que besaba su cuello mientras Anna le quitaba la camisa y empezaba a acariciar cada musculo de su torso mientras empezaba a gemir débilmente, Yoh empezó a bajar el vestido de Anna pero antes debía preguntarle.

-¿Estas segura que quieres continuar?

-Como nunca lo he estado- le dijo mientras reía un poco.

Yoh deslizo el vestido de Anna por ahora solo la parte superior y aun sin atreverse a mirar una de sus manos se dirigía a sus pechos pero un escándalo en el pasillo los paró en seco.

-¿¡TAMAO COMO TE EXPLICO QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN MI VIDA!?

Ambos asustados miraron a la puerta y entendieron que debían detenerse.

-Se me olvidaba que Tamao iba a buscar a Horo- dijo mas para sí que para Anna y cuando la iba a ver a los ojos su mirada se dirigió a otra parte que estaba descubierta y se enrojeció demasiado. Anna aun no reaccionaba y seguía mirando la puerta pero cuando reaccionó vio a un Yoh demasiado rojo y lo entendía ella debería pasarle en estos momentos pero recordó que ella estaba semidesnuda y de inmediato se quito de encima a Yoh mientras se acomodaba su vestido y se paraba de la cama.

-Anna lo siento yo no... Veras...nunca creí que... además...

-Ponte la camisa mejor -le dijo de espaldas pues no quería mirarlo pues su cara ardía de lo roja que estaba.

Cuando ambos calmaron su calentura Anna retomo su lugar en la cama al lado de Yoh ambos sentados y el Asakura recordó porque era que estaba en la habitación. Se formo un silencio muy incómodo, muy incómodo pues Anna también debía decirle algo y cuando iba a hablar Yoh se le adelantó.

-Mi padre anulo una de las normas del castillo, ahora los príncipes los nobles y las doncellas se podrán casar apenas cumplan la mayoría de edad dispuesta por el reino que son los 18 años.

-Si ya lo sé- dijo Anna con voz triste.

-Por tu tono de voz deduzco que ya sabes lo de la boda, es una lástima que enteraras antes de que yo te lo dijera-

-Es una tontería tu padre está loco pero Yoh, yo quería decírtelo yo lo sé hace 1 semana y no es justo yo quería ser tu esposa.

-Lo sé, y yo quiero ser el hombre que te haga feliz toda la vida mientas te llama esposa, pero la boda es en tres días empezando por mañana y…

-Espera Yoh la boda es en 1 mes me lo confirmaron ayer además…

-La boda será el viernes Jeanne llega mañana es por esa razón que arreglan el castillo

-¿Quién es Jeanne?- Anna ahora entendía menos.

-Anna. Jeanne es la heredera del reino vecino la hija del Rey Marco de aquí de la zona oeste mi futura "esposa". No lo sabías pero como sabias algunas cosas pensé que si.

-Espera…. esa chica es la de los cabellos plateados, la entrometida, engreída y orgullosa que me humilló tantas veces cuando venía de "visita" al castillo

-Exacto, esa misma, al parecer aun no olvidas ciertos incidentes cuando éramos unos niños.

-Yoh, teníamos 15 años bueno tu 16 y para ese entonces Hao ya llevaba casi 1 mes con Marion, como olvidar a ese **estúpida** que lo único que hizo fue que te empezara a odiar, además … yo hablaba de otra boda, el matrimonio que se hará en 1 mes.

-No habrá ninguna boda el otro mes, será el otro año la boda de mi hermana con Lyserg creo que te dieron la información mal, esos informantes que tienes son unos mentirosos a menos de que sea otra boda, y lo sé pero no hablemos de Jeanne nos trae malos recuerdos a ambos.

-Está bien no te preocupes y, por supuesto yo hablaba de esa boda, la de la princesa cual otra boda seria.- dijo algo nerviosa y nada convincente.

La alarma de la cena había sonado indicando las 8: 00 p.m y debían ir cuanto antes pues Mikihisa se enfadaba cuando alguien se retardaba. Yoh le dio un corto beso a Anna en los labios, - te espero en la mesa para cenar no tardes- y así salió de la habitación.

Anna dio un largo suspiro pues ella si hablaba de otra boda la que sería en 1 mes la de ella con el príncipe Fudo el heredero de todos los reinos de la zona este, el sería coronado rey después de la boda y como no recordar Yoh lo odiaba por un incidente tiempo atrás, Anna estaba en serios problemas ahora más que nunca y así preocupada se dirigía al salón real donde esa cena seria una molestia para muchas personas pues ese secreto y otros más saldrían a la luz.

CONTINUARÁ….

Tengo muchas por decir primero estoy muy feliz porque jamás pensé que seguiría con esto y que mi imaginación aun funcionara y segundo agradecer a Y a Melanie Tao de Usui por que han estado muy pendientes desde el comienzo y otra cosita pido disculpas a un lector que esta anónimo por no haber aclarado bien algunas cosillas pero que espero siga leyendo la historia.

Y no siendo más nos veremos en una próxima ocasión y ya saben, un review no les impide vivir, hasta la próxima.

Y por mi intento de lime pido disculpas, pues no sé cómo hacerlos pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Y perdón por la demora, y aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.


	5. Una cena en el salón real

**UNA CENA EN EL SALÓN REAL**

Fudo estaba muy ansioso, no veía a Anna hace 3 años y aun la recordaba , esa chica rubia de ojos negros lo tenía loco, cierto era que para esa época él era muy mayor pero poco le importó, el era feliz en el castillo de los Asakura pues la podía ver siempre y el no era indiferente para ella pues notaba como lo miraba y se sonrojaba pero nunca se atrevía a hablarle y el mucho menos pero después de tantas visitas y en el cumpleaños número 15 de ella se animó a hacerlo y se hicieron amigos y paso lo que tanto temía se había enamorado de ella tanto así que el primer beso de Anna fue suyo y fue tan cálido, pero tiempo después de esa corta relación se dio cuenta que el corazón de Anna era de otra persona y la dejo ir por el amor que le tenía y el que aun sentía y después de 3 años, la volvería ver y quería percatarse de cuanto había cambiado y madurado pero lo más importante quería ser el dueño de su amor por que en 1 mes quería llamarla esposa , pero antes debía hacer que se enamorara como lo había hecho hace un poco mas de 3 años cuando solo era una niña.

…

Estaban sentados en la mesa pequeña, en los extremos estaban sentados por supuesto el Rey y el gran General Johan Fausto VIII uno de los mejores amigos del Rey y el padre de Anna y a los costados Horo y Yoh al lado derecho y Tamao y Anna al lado izquierdo.

Todo transcurría igual que siempre con un silencio y una que otra pregunta de Horo a Fausto sobre dirigir un ejército.

-Anna- por fin había hablado el Rey – Fudo llegará mañana en la noche, al parecer está muy ansioso por verte.

Al escuchar el nombre de Fudo Yoh y Horo-Horo soltaron sus cubiertos y quedaron en shock sobre todo el Asakura.

-Hoy llegó una carta de él, diciendo que estaba muy ansioso por estar aquí y además quiere estar para la boda de Yoh, siempre y cuando Yoh asista a su boda el próximo mes.

-¿Quien iba a creer que ese imbécil y petulante se casaría y dime general quien es la desafortunada?- dijo Horo al volver del shock

-Pues el príncipe Fudo se merece una buena mujer, que reúna las características para ser una gran reina y escogió a una mujer excelente que aparte de ser hermosa es muy inteligente.

Yoh había notado que Anna estaña muy callada durante la conversación, Fudo fue el primer "novio" de Anna, lo cual fue una locura y aun recordaba ese incómodo mes cuando Fudo había pasado vacaciones en el castillo pues era el mejor amigo de Hao, pero ¿Quien podría ser esa mujer? Y abrió sus ojos al descubrir quién era.

-¿Un momento la mujer de la que hablan es Anna?- dijo un Yoh supremamente anonadado

-Por supuesto no hay mejor candidata para ser la esposa de Fudo el heredero de toda la zona Este, que nuestra hermosa doncella Anna, la hija del mejor general que ha tenido nuestro reino.

-¡**¿POR FAVOR EN QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS?!- **dijo el Usui muy alterado, -Fudo es un imbécil y no merece a Anna.

-Acaso estas dudando de mi sabiduría capitán Usui, eso es una falta grave contra el rey-

- Su majestad es solo que…. – Horo se había quedado sin palabras.

-Además creo que los únicos que no estamos de acuerdo somos nosotros capitán, pues creo que la doncella no está refutando la decisión- esto lo dijo un Yoh buscando que Anna alzara la mirada para poder verla.

Anna se levantó de la silla y se dirigió principalmente a Yoh – Estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del Rey y de mi padre, pues yo misma aprobé el compromiso y estoy muy feliz por esa decisión, no todos los días se tiene la fortuna de estar comprometida con un heredero, además le recuerdo my lord que el príncipe Fudo y yo, tuvimos una relación hace 3 años que no se pudo concretar por la diferencia de edades y por las leyes del reino, pero esa ley se anuló por lo que no hay ningún impedimento para estar con él, y no siendo más me retiro a mi habitación que tengan una agradable cena-

Anna se retiró del salón dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Siempre supe que Anna era una interesada, sin ofenderla general pues es su hija, aunque se debe agregar que siempre admiré su inteligencia y su astucia- dijo la princesa

-No te preocupes Tamao, mi Anna heredo el carácter de Eliza además no creo que sea interés, Anna siempre ha estado enamorada de Fudo desde la adolescencia yo creo que ser su esposa será una gran felicidad para ella y si mi hija es feliz yo también lo seré-

- Propongo un brindis por tan sabias palabras Fausto, la felicidad de los hijos es la felicidad de los padres y Anna ha sido como otra hija para mi, por esa razón estoy orgulloso de tan sabia decisión y ojalá sea muy feliz, salud-

Yoh se levantó de la mesa y miro con profundo Odio a Fausto- Que poco conoce a su hija general- y luego volteó a ver al Rey – Su majestad deja de comportarte como lo que nunca has sido, un buen padre- y por último a su hermana – y tu Tamao no hables de Anna como si la esto se retiró del salón debía hablar urgentemente con Anna.

-Yo también me retiro con su permiso- y Horo también abandonó la cena

Anna estaba en las caballerizas buscando a Ren y cuando lo vio corrió a abrazarlo, el ya suponía lo que había pasado y por el momento solamente la dejó llorar.

Anna no estaba en la habitación y Pilika tenía turno en la cocina por lo que no podría estar en su habitación y el castillo era inmenso pero no dormiría hasta no hablar con Anna.

-Shalona necesito hablar con Pilika y urgente- Horo había llegado a la cocina antes de hablar con Anna quería saber exactamente que sabia su hermana

-Capitán lo siento pero ninguna de las cocineras tiene permiso de salir, por muy hermana suya que sea-

-Vamos Shalona no puedes ser tan mala conmigo, recuerdo que hace unos días tuvimos una noche espléndida o ¿ya la olvidaste?

- Por supuesto, pero también recuerdo que la princesa nos descubrió y vio más de la cuenta, pero está bien lo hare si repites esa noche.

-La noche que quieras estaré dispuesto por complacerte- y antes de entrar de nuevo a la cocina le dio un beso a Horo que él le respondió, últimamente eso funcionaba mucho.

…

-¿Se enteró cierto?-

-Si Ren, y te apuesto lo que quieras que me debe estar buscando como un desesperado por todo el castillo-

-Exactamente qué fue lo que dijiste-

-Que seguía enamorada de Fudo y que me honraría ser su esposa y para agregar me mostré como una interesada y oportunista-

-Estás loca Anna, Yoh te debe estar odiando como puedes ser tan fría con el-

-Ren, Yoh se casa el viernes y adivina quién es su adorable esposa-

-Anna no te vayas a enojar, pero yo sabía de esa boda hace algunos días, Jeanne llegará por la madrugada-

-¡Esto es increíble! , déjame adivinar Pilika también lo sabía-

-Yo le conté-

-Si no fueras mi amigo te mataría ahora mismo-

-Lo sé y lo siento Anna, y no es por echarte, pero debo guardar los caballos y alimentarlos por última vez y se te ven por aquí te meterás en problemas-

-Si tienes razón, lo mejor es descansar mañana hablaré con Yoh y aclararemos las cosas.

-Exacto, que tengas una buena noche

-Tú sabías lo de Anna y no quiero mentiras Pilika-

-Si ya sabes para que me preguntas-

-No seas grosera Pilika, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Quedé como un imbécil delante del Rey debe estar pensando lo peor de mí.

-Esto es increíble, por un momento pensé que estabas preocupado por Anna.

-No me importa lo que haga Anna, prefiero que se case con Fudo que con el estúpido de Yoh-

-El único estúpido aquí eres tú, que con tu actitud te quedaras sin amigos, Ren tiene mucha razón en muchas cosas-

-Piensa lo que se te dé la gana Pilika pero yo seré general aunque me quede sin "amigos" y así como vamos me hare la idea de que me quedaré sin familia- y así se fue sin percatarse que Pilika había empezado a soltar algunas lágrimas.

CONTINUARÁ…..

… Sinceramente no sé qué decir, esta historia se me ha salido de las manos y no supe en qué momento, me desvié completamente de mis apuntes y no sé qué hacer pero terminare esta locura estén seguros de esos, y ya saben un review no les impide vivir.

Y en el capitulo anterior se me olvido agradecer a otra persona, gracias tu me motivaste a publicar mis historias en la pagina.

Y claro está FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO 2013


	6. Esta relación se termina

HOLACOMO HAN ESTADO ESTA SEMANA EMPECE MIS CLASES Y NO PODRE DISTRAERME EN ELLAS POR QUE EL LUGAR ES MUY EXIGENTE Y SE ME VEN DISTRAIDA ME PONER HACER ASEO O EJERCICIO Y CON NIGUNA DE LAS 2 ME LA LLEVO XD. Así QUE DISFRUTEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y NO SE LES OLVIDE RECOMENDARME ASI NO LES GUSTE JEJE. Y ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SI ME SALGA LARGUITO.

, gracias por todo :D

**6. ESTA RELACIÓN SE TERMINA **

-Jamás pensé que Yoh reaccionara de esa forma, cierto es que tu y el son muy unidos casi como hermanos pero no creía que dijera esas palabras tan fuertes, no lo crees Anna?.. ¿Anna?.. ¿Hey me escuchas?- Le decía Fausto a su hija

-Padre lo siento, pero no me siento muy bien ¿podemos hablar mañana? La noticia de que Fudo llegará mañana me tiene aturdida, no lo esperaba tan pronto y mucho menos para lo boda de Yoh-

-Apenas es martes y la boda será el viernes intenta relajarte, sé muy bien que Jeanne y tú no son muy sociables pero es la futura esposa de tu mejor amigo-

-A esa ni me la nombres, jamás pensé que la volviera a escuchar y mucho menos a ver, me fastidia saber que mañana estará aquí-

- Pero no debes preocuparte, tú estarás entretenida con otra persona- le dijo Fausto en tono pícaro a lo que Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No digas tonterías y es en serio general quiero descansar-

-Está bien ya me iré, pero habla con Yoh su amistad no se puede acabar por una tontería como esta, que descanses- Fausto le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Ya era la cuarta vez que recorría el castillo entero y no la encontraba y era por dos razones, no estaba dentro del castillo o simplemente no había buscado bien y agotado decidió regresar a su habitación y tranquilizar su mente pero por lo visto ese era el lugar que le faltaba buscar.

-Tenemos que hablar y aclarar muchas cosas Yoh-

-Es peligroso que estés en mi habitación Anna, aun hay muchos guardias y con lo orate que esta el rey en cualquier momento puede venir-

-Yoh, ¿que parte de TENEMOS que hablar no has entendido? Porque si quieres puede hacerte un dibujo sabes que tengo habilidades en esa rama del arte.

-Perfecto, entonces empiezo YO preguntando ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que el imbécil de Fudo te había escogido como su futura esposa? O una pregunta más sencilla ¿¡POR QUE ACEPTASTE!? , POR QUE ESA HISTORIA QUE INVENTASTE EN LA CENA LE QUEDA MUY BIEN AL REY Y A TU PADRE PERO PARA ENGAÑARME A MI TRATA DE USAR MAS TUS NEURONAS Y TAL VEZ YO FINJA CREERTE.

Aunque esas palabras le habían dolido y mucho no estaba allí para pelear con él pues tenían que aclarar muchas cosas, no podían tirar a la borda 2 de años de relación.

-Trata de calmarte, no es mi culpa que Fudo siga obsesionado conmigo después de 3 años y según el rey y mi padre yo sigo enamorada de él-

-¿Y acaso eso no es cierto? A fin de cuentas fue tu primer novio-

-Entonces según tu deducción tú debes seguir enamorado de Jeanne-

-¿Y tú te mueres de los celos?-

-¡Já! , yo no tengo que envidiarle nada a esa zorra aparecida-

-Claro que no, tu eres mucho mejor que ella por algo me enamoré de ti- Yoh se acercó y abrazó a Anna.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-No lo sé, y tengo la cabeza muy caliente como para idear un plan ahora-

-Habitualmente siempre soy yo la que piensa My Lord-

-Y … ¿En qué piensa ahora la doncella más hermosa de todo el reino?-

Se encontraban caminando abrazados y se dirigían a la cama del príncipe y cayeron en ella, Yoh sobre Anna.

-Pienso en que debemos terminar lo que empezamos en mi alcoba, si usted está de acuerdo su majestad-

-Eso me suena gloria, mi bella doncella-

Y comenzaron su juego de besos, al principio lentos y tranquilos pero se salieron de control y cuando iban a empezar a desvestirse la predicción de Yoh se cumplió.

-Yoh, como rey de este reino te ordeno que abras la puerta ¡AHORA! , pero como tú "padre"- esta última palabra le costó mucho decirla- deseo empezar una amistosa conversación contigo.

Yoh se separó bruscamente de Anna muy asustado mientras ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Anna? Mi padre está afuera y puede entrar y vernos así.

-Eso es lo gracioso, y a la vez ¿No te parece algo excitante?, por fin seremos libres y amarnos tranquilamente ¿ No lo crees?-

-Ojalá sea así de simple, pero lastimosamente creo que no será así ahora debes esconderte.

Anna se encerró en el armario e Yoh abrió la puerta para que el rey entrara pero la conversación que iban a entablar ambos nunca debió escucharla.

La cena había sido un caos pero eso no era un impedimento para buscar algo divertido y sabia quien podía darle lo que buscaba. Se dirigió a los resguardos de los caballos para encontrar al mejor domador de caballos del reino Ren Tao, ese tipo era un peligro para ella aunque no era de su "nivel" la enloquecía.

-Hola Ren ¿Cómo has estado?-

Ren escuchó la voz de Tamao y supo que esa "inocente" chica de cabellos rosas le traería muchos problemas.

-Las princesas ya deben estar durmiendo no oliendo excrementos de caballos-le dijo indiferente

-Ren, en este reino se cumple mi voluntad así que no debes preocuparte- Tamao se acercó a un hermoso caballo de piel café con su crin negra y lo acarició lentamente.

-Te aseguro que ese caballo es el mejor cuidado de todo el reino, después del caballo de tu padre claro está-

-Más te vale Ren, recuerda quien soy yo-

-No se preocupe lo tengo bastante presente Princesa-

-Sabes que me gustas mucho Ren y que lo que yo quiero lo consigo sin importar los medios-

-Tamao como debes saber tengo una hermosa relación con Pilika la mujer que AMO, ¿entiendes?-

-Ella no te ofrece lo que yo te puedo dar-

-No quiero nada tuyo Tamao y quiero que te vayas ahora mismo, no quiero problemas con Pilika-

-Está bien Tao, pero entiende esto TU SERÁS MIO-

Tamao se acercó a Ren y el empezó a retroceder y tropezó lo que provocó que Tamao aprovechara para caer encima de él y robarle un beso que duró más de lo que ella hubiese planeado y lo suficiente para que alguien de lejos los pudiese ver mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y huía de ahí. Ren reaccionó y se la quito bruscamente de encima sin saber que alguien los había visto Tamao salió de allí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios; Ren estaba seguro de algo Tamao estaba igual o más loca que su padre.

Las palabras de su hermano le habían dolido demasiado y no estaba de ánimos para volver a la cocina y si el ya lo sabía Anna no debería estar en buenas condiciones, así que no tenía más remedio que ir a buscar a Ren pero la escena que pudo ver a cierta distancia le terminó de partir el alma ¿Acaso Tamao no estaba enamorada de su hermano? Esa imagen que le quedó grabada en la cabeza le dejó muy claro que no era así y sin más espera volvió a la cocina entró y se puso el delantal empezó a picar la cebolla pero en ese estado lo único que hizo fue cortarse un dedo y Shalona se fijó en su estado.

-Vete a dormir Pilika después repones las horas-

-Yo estoy muy bien no te preocupes solo es una pequeña cortada, nada grave-

-¿Y vas a decirme que lloras por la cebolla?, Pilika no me creas tonta, vete a descansar al parecer la relación con tu hermano va de mal en peor-

- Y no es la única relación que está mal- esto último lo susurró.

-¿Qué decías no te alcance a escuchar?-

-No nada no te preocupes, ¿Y desde cuando te caigo bien? O ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Pilika no soy inhumana como para saber que no estás bien y prefiero que trabajes después a que te quites un dedo –

-Gracias Shalona- Y Pilika se fue de la cocina, tenía que buscar a Anna y si era necesario llorarían juntas.

…CONTINUARA….

No me salió largo ( pido disculpas por eso) pero mi imaginación en estos momentos no fluye cabe decir que es la 1 de la mañana y estoy muy cansada el pre-universitario que estoy haciendo me absorbe a 1000 y llego agotadísima a mi casa. Pido disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada por varias razones el capi aun no estaba "terminado" y otra no tuve tiempo . El próximo capítulo (ya lo empecé a hacer) espero que cumpla la petición de de ser más largo en este no pude (lastimosamente) por que llegaran Fudo y Jeanne y cada uno tendrá importancia en una parte del capítulo y ahí entenderán por que a este capitulo le puse ese nombre, recuerden que en los reviews también recibo amenazas de muerte si el capitulo no les gusta XD (solo amenazas) y también esa acción no les demora más de 2 minutos, y solo para que se preparen el Fic lo calculo en 13 capítulos así que saquen sus propias conclusiones, hasta luego y nos veremos en una próxima ocasión.

Y algún error de ortografía o redacción háganmelo saber por favor


	7. 7 Por fin termina la noche

No morí regrese estoy aquí y como se que han esperado ansiosamente (me imagino) los comerciales y propagandas al final

Shaman King no me pertenece.

**7. POR FIN TERMINA LA NOCHE**

Estaba atravesando una crisis mental, de todas las cosas posibles que se podía enterar ¿Por qué precisamente fue esa conversación? Le importaron muy poco las suplicas de Yoh y sus ruegos para que se detuviera esos 2 años de relación estaban debajo de un montón de basura y suciedad. Lloraba amargamente estaba destrozada, acabada, deprimida, le había perdonado muchas cosas, entre ellas sus desplantes y a pesar que lo amaba siempre le dejó muy en claro que una traición nunca lo toleraría.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba muy incómoda en el armario y una parte de ella quería salir y decirle toda la verdad el rey pero Yoh tenía razón mostrar su relación ahora era una utopía. Y por fin la conversación dio inicio.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita padre?

-Seré breve Yoh, quiero que mañana te comportes como un verdadero príncipe que ha madurado todos estos años, y que está más centrado de que pronto atará su vida con la mujer que aprenderá a amar durante el resto de su vida.

-Hable claro y sin enredos su majestad-

- Te recuerdo que si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, unificaremos los reinos y seremos leyenda-

- Padre te repito que no quiero ni pienso ser rey, eso implicará muchas responsabilidades, responsabilidades que no quiero asumir-

Mikihisa soltó una pequeña risa burlona –Siempre tan inocente Yoh, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Quien te dijo que tú serás el rey?-

Esas palabras le dejaron la mente en blanco, su padre estaba loco pero nunca pensó que tanto y ahora más que nunca confirmaba su posición, el era una ficha de ajedrez en el juego de Mikihisa, era el peón que se sacrificaba para proteger a la ficha clave.

-Quita esa cara de espanto Yoh- Mikihisa se acercó a Yoh y le abrazó. –Respóndele el abrazo a tu viejo padre hace mucho no me das uno-

Autónomamente Yoh respondió el abrazo pero no se sentía nada cálido, se sentía como una noche de invierno, Mikihisa se separó y lo miró directamente a los ojos como si quisiera buscar una respuesta en los ojos perdidos de Yoh.

-Yoh, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitamos ese reino?

-Hace 3 meses pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Eres admirable, aguantar 3 largos meses sin ver a la mujer que amas y también deber ser duro para ella vivir separados por kilómetros de distancia-

Yoh se puso nervioso, Anna estaba en el armario y a pesar de que Mikihisa hablaba con un tono moderado de voz estaba seguro de que podía oír toda la conversación.

-No te pongas nervioso ¿Acaso creíste que no lo sabía? , cálmate, Marco y yo planeamos todo y el plan funcionó perfectamente, y para recalcar, eres fiel y honesto con ella, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

-Padre… no se dé que…. Rayos me hablas….-

-Yoh me crees imbécil, yo mismo fui testigo de la noche en que durmieron juntos, no vi nada en sí, pero entraron juntos a la habitación y te fuiste de allí cuando salió el primer rayo de la mañana, Marco también estaba presente.

Anna estaba en shock por tanta información junta ¿Por qué Yoh no se defendía? ¿Acaso era cierto lo que el rey decía? ¿Yoh la estaba engañando? ¿Y hace cuanto? La última pregunta realmente no importaba.

-Bien Yoh es hora de marcharme debes descansar mañana será un día largo… y recuerda las princesas deben llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, pero eso sobra ya que obviamente ninguno de los 2 lo es, pero de todos modos no quiero ningún acto inmoral en el castillo antes de la boda, que duermas-

Mikihisa salió de la habitación fue muy difícil para el decirle a Yoh "hijo" pero debía ganarse su confianza y la primera parte del plan estaba lista. Ahora el verdadero problema era lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

Yoh estaba nervioso y asustado y Anna abandonó el armario y lo primero que intentó hacer fue buscar los ojos de él, pero estaban muertos como si le confirmaran lo que había escuchado lo que fue suficiente para que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir y algo dentro de ella sentía que se rompía a pedazos y no queriendo llorar delante de Yoh, tomó rumbo a la puerta.

-Anna déjame explicarte-

-No quiero escucharte Yoh, las cosas están muy claras.

-Solo escúchame para aclarar las cosas, no todo lo que dijo mi padre es cierto- Yoh también estaba empezando a llorar por segunda vez en la noche.

-Entonces ¿hay algo de verdad en las palabras de tu padre?

-Si Anna, pe...pero… te juro que Te amo y que… Perdóname Anna, déjame explicarte.

Anna volteó para ver a Yoh – no se preocupe My lord, no gaste sus palabras en insignificantes doncellas que solo están bajo las órdenes de la familia real, que tenga lindos sueños… y le deseo una inmensa felicidad al lado de la princesa Jeanne, ojalá le sea fiel.

Anna salió del cuarto destrozada y aguantando lo más posible sus lágrimas, llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama con el corazón roto, mientras que Yoh no en mejores situaciones viéndola irse le pedía perdón y le suplicaba que regresara.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Anna estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, había sido una noche larga y aunque su llanto se había calmado se le notaba mucho que había llorado y ya había caído cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y vio una figura entrar y abalanzarse sobre ella y quizá en un estado peor que el de ella.

Pilika estaba sobre Anna con un llanto mudo pero con muchas lágrimas y Anna sin entender trataba de calmarla.

-Pilika cálmate, cuéntame que pasó.

-Recuérdame, el maldito momento en que me di cuenta que me había enamorado del imbécil de Ren Tao-

-Si te calmas y hablas más despacio puedo entenderte-Anna estaba al borde de la desesperación, Pilika a veces la sacaba de casillas.

-No hay nada que entender-

-¿Peleaste con Ren? Tranquilízate no debes alterarte, por una tonta discusión.

-Te equivocas, no discutí con Ren, terminamos pero él no lo sabe-

-Ahora si entiendo menos Pilika, como que terminaron pero él no lo sabe.

Pilika levanto su rostro y notó que Anna había llorado y podía suponer que mucho.

-¿Yoh reaccionó tan mal por lo de Fudo que te hizo llorar?

-Ojalá fuera eso, también terminamos-

-¿Por las bodas? Anna por todos los cielos, si es necesario huyan juntos, Jun los podrá esconder en las tierras del norte mientras se calman las cosas, aunque conociendo al Rey estará feliz de que Yoh desaparezca, ni siquiera sé porque no lo han hecho.

-Pilika él y yo terminamos por que durante toda la relación me engaño con Jeanne.

-Ahora la que no entiende soy yo, ¿Cómo que te engañó? Explícame

-Sus viajes al reino no eran precisamente para sus treguas el las aprovechaba para sus encuentros con la princesa… y como me engañaba pues en las noches tenían sexo placentero y desenfrenado, ¿Tienes otra pregunta?-

-Y a entendí, no debes ser tan sarcástica y pudiste omitir la parte la parte del "sexo placentero y desenfrenado", ¿lo ves Anna?, todos son iguales, unos desgraciados-

Anna puso cara de incrédula - ¿todos?

-Si Ren también me engaña y eso no es lo peor, me traiciona con la "inocente" princesa que de inocente no tiene un pelo-

-¿Tamao no estaba enamorada de tu hermano?

-Yo creía lo mismo pero ¡NO! La princesa Tamao no es más que una maldita perra-

-¡Shhhh! Si te escuchan diciéndole eso a ella te destierran, los insultos hacia la familia real son graves dentro de este reino y créeme que mi padre no podrá hacer mucho si llegan a expulsarte-

-¿Crees que me importa? Por mí que se muera, ¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico Anna? Que hace años éramos inseparables, súper amigas, y ahora define esto, esta situación es una mí...

-Que te calles Pilika-Anna interrumpió a Pilika antes de que se pasara en su vocabulario- Además tu lo has dicho, "éramos", cada uno tomó su rumbo, cambio su pensamiento y maduró a su forma, compórtate como una persona de tu edad-

-Tienes razón Anna lo siento, pero… ¿Tú crees que toda esta situación es justa?

-Depende de tu significado de justicia-

Las campanas del castillo empezaron a tocar, era la primera alarma de aviso que indicaba la hora de dormir en el castillo y en el reino, indicaban las 9:30 p.m.

-Estoy segura que quieres descansar, la noche ha sido como muy larga, para ambas-

-Pilika, se que estas mal, pero estoy segura que Ren tiene una explicación, para todo entonces te pido amablemente que vayas a dormir, aprovecha que Shalona te dio la noche libre y duerme, recuerda que después te las cobra doble-

-Gracias Anna, tú has sido la única que ha estado conmigo en estos años después del asesinato de mis padres, eres como mi madre, siempre cuidas de mí y me aconsejas pero también eres como mi hermana… - Pilika se le salió una lágrima y Anna se conmovió y la abrazó protectoramente.

-Mi padre y tu son la única familia que siento que tengo, yo también sé lo que se siente tener una madre muerta, pero no te pongas sentimental y vete a dormir, mañana hablamos con calma-

-Está bien Anna que descanses- y Pilika salió del cuarto.

Anna contó hasta 10 y agradeció que el cuarto de ella y el de Ren estuvieran en lados contrarios del castillo así que se dirigió corriendo al cuarto del Tao.

Entró a la habitación de Ren sin tocar y él se encontraba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros lo que provocó un susto de inmediato y más al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Anna, y antes de poder decirle algo ella habló.

-Ren créeme cuando te digo que estas en problemas y muy grandes-

Y sonó la segunda alarma (9:45 p.m) Anna debía apresurarse.

-Hola Anna ¿Cómo estás? , yo muy mal, gracias por preguntar, ¿Qué se te ofrece? Y ¿Porque me interrumpes?

-No estoy para sarcasmos Tao, Pilika te quiere acabar y sus buenas razones tiene-

-¿Yo no le he hecho nada a Pilika, porque pensaría en matarme?-

-Te equivocas Ren, Pilika quiere matar a Tamao, a ti solo quieres destrozarte- Anna le dijo lo mas cínica posible.

Ren se levantó de la cama supremamente asustado, no podía ser tan de malas.

-¿Pilika estuvo presente cuando Tamao me besó?

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota al dejar que Tamao se te acercara? Hace mucho te dije que le dejaras las cosas claras a Tamao, déjale claro que no piensas volver con ella y también recuerdo que te dije que hablaras con Pilika y le explicaras las cosas y ahora estas metido en un problema inmenso-

Ren empezó a dar vueltas como loco en su habitación -¿Quieres dejar de regañarme? Sé que soy un idiota pero no necesito que me lo recuerdes, Anna tengo que hablar con ella-

-Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a ella, habla mañana cuando estés calmado por ahora es mejor que descanses y pienses con la cabeza fría-

**TOC-TOC**

**-**¿Quién es? – Ren preguntó extrañado pues a esa hora las visitas no eran normales

-Ren. Ábreme la puerta, Quiero preguntarte algo - Ren miró a Anna y ella se escondió en el armario que afortunadamente era más grande que el de Yoh, pero antes le dejo en claro que aclarara las cosas con ella.

Pilika entró al cuarto y en contra de todos los pronósticos se encontraba totalmente calmada algo que preocupó a Ren y Anna

**CONTINUARÁ….**

QUE puedo decir, soy yo o siento que el capitulo quedó muy lineal y sé que prometí que Fudo y Jeanne saldrían aquí pero me quedaría supremamente largo y esa no es la idea pero no os preocupéis ya lo estoy haciendo y no miento este capítulo estaba más largo pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo subir pues el pre-universitario me asfixia y sinceramente no sé como carajos quiero estudiar medicina si odio la química y la biología medio me la paso y es lo que más me exigen para entrar a la U.

Otra cosita ¡sufre Yoh, sufre! No se lo esperaban lo sé pero doy avisos parroquiales como se lo dije a Naty, el Fic se extenderá pues estoy muy encima con tantos hechos raros que pienso meter, sinceramente tengo una imaginación algo sádica y pues Mikihisa está loco y bla, bla, bla no les adelanto mucho.

Y no siendo más, Gracias por sus comentarios y tu consejo me alivió el alma y me hizo entrar en razón, esto es algo que amo hacer a veces siento que la literatura desahoga mi mente y calma mi ansiedad y antes de esto ser una obligación es una pasión que gusta hacer y soy feliz haciéndola y aunque a no todos les guste es grato saber que hay gente que le gusta y me dejan sus mensajes privados que los leo y obviamente sus review que me hacen levantar las manos en señal de victoria.

Y como mi vida y mis pensamientos no les importa los abandono y el próximo espero no tardar tanto y digitarlo rápido en el pc. Se cuidan y abrazos.

*No estoy preparada psicológicamente para escribir lemon* eso no implica que de pronto no haya uno (no prometo nada).


	8. Bienvenida de la princesa Jeanne

** BIENVENIDA DE LA PRINCESA JEANNE**

-Horo, necesito un favor tuyo-

-Ahora no Anna, tengo obligaciones que cumplir-

Anna se encontraba persiguiendo al capitán Usui pues después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo necesitaba y con urgencia.

-Horo, te lo suplico por lo menos escúchame-

Horo Horo se volteó y la mira de mala gana - ¿Se breve, en verdad tengo prisa?

-Necesito que distraigas a Tamao, necesito hablar con Hao-

-¡NO!- Dijo el peli azul muy convencido

-Por favor, necesito con urgencia A Hao y Tamao no hará nada por mí-

-¿Qué necesitas de Hao?, es peligroso si te descubren te meterás en problemas, además los calabozos son asquerosos para las doncella, solo hay ladrones, asesinos y violadores, lo siento Anna pero no permitiré ponerte en peligro-

Anna no se resignaría fácilmente y algo dentro de ella le decía que esto pasaría, esta era el momento de poner en marcha el plan B.-Perfecto, pero entonces no te diré lo que hacía Tamao anoche en el resguardo de los caballos- y le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde venía.

-Anna, espera ¿Qué dices de Tamao?

-Te lo diré si me ayudas, y que sea pronto, Tamao ya debe ir saliendo rumbo a prisión-

-Está bien pero dime-

-Tamao estuvo anoche hablando con Ren, lo besó y…-

Eso fue suficiente, el capitán ya estaba corriendo en busca de Tamao, y esa era la oportunidad de ella para ir a prisión.

…

Estaba confundido y pensativo, no se esperaba para nada la propuesta de Fausto y tal era su distracción que había lavado al mismo caballo 3 veces.

-Si sigues así, dañaras el pelo del caballo Ren, y no querrás pagarlo, que no se te olvide que es el de la "honorable" princesa-

No sabía si era telepatía o casualidad, pero ella siempre estaba presente cuando él estaba mal y cuando necesitaba de alguien, precisamente esa fue una de las primeras razones por las que hace mucho tiempo se había enamorado de ella.

-Já! Sabes bien que puedo regalarle a Tamao 10 caballos mejores que este-

-Sigues pensando en lo Fausto, ¿Por qué no aceptas? Serias un ejemplo para el reino y estoy segura de que serás un gran general-

-No sabes lo que dices, no dudo en ser general, el problema fue la expresión de Fausto y sé que Anna también lo notó, es como si fuera una súplica, como si sintiera que algo malo le fuera a pasar-

-Por todos los dioses, Ren en este lugar todos aman a Fausto, a excepción de mi hermano y a él la falta mucho para coger una espada y herir a alguien ¿Quién podría hacerle daño?-

-Déjalo, deben ser tonterías mías, de seguro estaba preocupado porque hoy llegan los inquilinos-

-Sí, yo lo vivo en carne propia la cocina está hecha un caos, han repetido 1000 veces la comida, y están como locos probando vinos, amueblando el castillo y… ¿Ren me escuchas?-

-Lo siento Pilika, iré a descansar un rato, antes de verle la cara al imbécil de Fudo y a la fastidiosa de Jeanne, pensar que mis padres querían casarme con ella a los 10 me enferma- y sin más dio un corto beso a Pilika y se fue.

…..

Agradecía que hubiese llovido por lo que la llegada de Jeanne se había retrasado, se notaba que había llorado pero era injusto, esa noche había dormido con Jeanne pero no precisamente como su padre lo pensaba, el amor hacia Anna le habían ganado a sus hormonas, aunque no podía negar que miles de imágenes si habían pasado por su mente. Pero ese no era el punto tenía que aclarar las cosas con Anna antes de que Fudo llegara.

…..

_Estaba seguro de lo que hacía y no se arrepentía y más cuando sabía que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos y eso se lo demostraban sus besos y sus caricias, eso le demostraba al entregarse a él, era un momento mágico y perfecto. Se concentró tanto en tocar y besar cada parte de su piel, pero ella le demostraba que estaba lista y solo la miro a los ojos dispuesto a retirar la última prenda para llegar juntos a la gloria… cuando unos ruidos provenientes de afuera los asustaron.._

_-Seguros que aquí se encuentra el príncipe-_

_-Tumben la puerta ahora-_

_Y así lo arrancaron de los brazos acogedores de Marion mientras hacia lo posible para que a ella no se atrevieran ni siquiera a tocarla._

_-Hao, explícame que está pasando-_

_-Cálmate Mari, prometo explicarte todo no olvides que TE AMO!- Y lo último que sintió fue un duro golpe en su cabeza_

Hao recordaba ese momento tan especial, era la primera vez de ambos y estaban en alguna pensión de la aldea aun no sabía quién lo había delatado y vio como alguien se acercaba a su celda y corrió abrazarla.

-Tami, que alegría me da verte- le decía mientras besaba sus mejillas.

-Suéltame Hao, no soy tu hermana-

Hao se separó de Anna desilusionado y algo apenado - ¿Qué haces aquí cuñada?

-A mí también me alegra verte Haito, y ya no soy tu cuñada, pero por eso no vine-

-¿Cómo entraste? Solo pueden venir mi hermana y el viejo loco-

-Es fácil imitar a la princesa, además Horo me hizo el favor de entretenerla, pero Hao necesito que me ayudes tengo la corazonada de que algo malo está a punto de pasar-

Mientras Hao y Anna hablaban una persona se acercaba a la celda.

-Está en lo cierto doncella Anna, hija de las mejores médicas que han dado esta tierra, la señora Elisa, eres una viva imagen de ella sobre todo por su belleza, lo digo con todo el respeto My lady-

Anna no pudo evitar asustarse por ese tipo, además ¿Cómo sabía quién era ella?

-Anna no te asustes, él es Silver, está preso hace mucho tiempo, es un buen amigo mío-

-Yo responderé sus preguntas su majestad, lo haré por el gran cariño que le tuve a su madre- lo mencionó Silver.

-Mira, no tengo idea de cómo conoces de mi madre pues nunca vivió en el castillo y sin ofender no me inspiras confianza-

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que si me conoces, eras muy pequeña cuando vivías en la aldea, siempre me pedias manzanas del árbol atrás de tu casa-

-¿Eres el guardia? Tu vivías en la casa contigua a la mía-

-Así es mi pequeña Anna-

Y sin más Anna corrió abrazar a Silver, sin importar ensuciar su fino traje hace 13 años no lo veía.

-Has crecido mucho, eres una mujer muy hermosa Anna y estoy segura que superas la inteligencia de tu madre-

Anna había empezado a llorar, en alguna época de su vida Silver fue lo más cercano a un padre, pues de Fausto supo tiempo después.

-No tenía idea que lo conocías Anna- pronuncio Hao- pero ¿Por qué dices que ya no somos cuñados?

Anna se separó de Silver pero aún lo abrazaba - Tu hermano me engañaba con Jeanne-

-Siempre supe que Yoh era un idiota, pero jamás pensé que engañara a la segunda mujer más bella e inteligente del reino con la idiota de Jeanne-

-Adivino quien es la primera Hao- Anna sonrió, ella conoció a Marion cuando vivió en aldea y por lo mismo no podía decirle a Hao lo que sabía acerca de su "muerte".

-Bien Anna, has las preguntas que quieras Hao y yo las responderemos-

-Perfecto ¿Por qué la repentina boda de Yoh con Jeanne? Y quiero la verdad Hao-

…..

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento estaba besando con una pasión loca a Horo pero era algo que deseaba y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Amaba tanto a este hombre, pero lo que no sabía era que él anhelaba algo más que sus besos y lo paró en seco.

-¿Qué pretende capitán?

-Hacerla feliz princesa, ese es mi mayor deseo-

-Entonces detente y explica tu actitud-

Horo se separó de mala gana y ya algo habitual empezó a levantar el tono de su voz.

-Bien ¿eso quieres?, entonces explícame ¿ Desde cuándo acosas al estúpido criador de caballos?, bastante escondido te lo tenías Tamao, y no quiero mentiras-

-¿Tú te puedes acostar con todas las chicas del castillo?, Ren siempre me ha atraído y anoche tenia deseos que tu no complacerías-

-¿Qué paso anoche con Ren?

-No te daré detalles, pero ten por seguro que fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada-

Y Tamao salió de la habitación dejando al Usui muy impactado, pero eso no le impidió ir a buscar al Tao.

…..

-Morphin, prepara mis cosas y un carruaje, en 2 horas salimos de viaje-

-¿Por qué el viaje tan repentino?-

-Quiero estar en la boda de mi cuñado, ayer envié una carta de mi visita, no pierdas tiempo Morphin, si es posible quiero salir antes el viaje es muy largo-

-De inmediato, príncipe Lyserg-

Morphin empezó a salir del cuarto pero la voz de Liyserg la freno en seco.

-También lleva tus cosas, viajaras conmigo y antes que refutes algo, es una orden-

-Pero está mal visto que viaje con las sirvientas príncipe-

-Tú no eres una sirvienta, eres mi amiga y viajaras conmigo te guste o no, y anda quiero estar lo más pronto posible en las tierras de los Asakura-

-Gracias Lys… digo príncipe Lyserg- y así se retiró.

Lyserg percatándose de que había quedado solo pronuncio – Mi amada Morphin, si supieras que te quiero como algo más que una simple amiga-

….

Estaba recostado en uno de los muros traseros del castillo mirando la inmensa llanura y más allá el espeso bosque a punto de quedarse dormido, pero sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su rostro que lo levanto de inmediato del suelo.

**-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA?-**

-Relájate Horo no sé de qué hablas-

-Algo dentro de mi aun te consideraba un amigo Tao, y ¿como me pagas? engañándome-

-Horo puedo explicarte todo, pero cálmate-

-¿Hace cuánto están juntos Ren?-

Ren pensó lo peor, ¿acaso se había enterado de su relación con Pilika?

-¿Qué pasó anoche entre tú y ella? Quiero detalles-

Eso era grave, ¿También había visto cuando se habían besado sobre la paja y sus manos acariciándola?

-¿Qué, estas sordo? ¿Hace cuánto estas con Tamao?

Y el Tao sintió como si un bote de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza con todo y cubeta

-¿Qué hace cuanto hago que y con quién? Ni porque me la regalaran estaría de nuevo con ella-

-¿Entonces explícame que hacia anoche contigo en los resguardos?

-Creo que yo le parezco más hombre que usted capitán, y sin ofenderlo escoja mejor las mujeres con las que se mete, porque Tamao no es ninguna santa como le hace creer al rey-

-Ren júrame, que no tienes ni quieres nada con ella-

-No se preocupe capitán, le repito ni regalada la aceptaría y me retiro debo trabajar y como está la gente Jeanne ya tuvo que haber penetrado el muro de la aldea, en menos de 15 minutos estará en el castillo, que tenga buena tarde-

Y por segunda vez en la mañana Horo se quedaba solo en sus pensamientos.

….

Las puertas de la inmensa edificación de los Asakura se abrió de totalmente, dando la bienvenida a la princesa y su padre, afuera del castillo en la entrada principal se veía un sonriente Mikihisa y su lado nada feliz Yoh que solo se preguntaba por Anna.

La hermosa chica de cabellos plateados bajó de su carruaje seguida de su padre, sin duda empezaba el fin de Yoh.

…..

CONTINUARA….

HOLA, Lo se me tarde un poquito pero estoy aquí y si me quieren acabar pueden hacerlo con un hermoso review que no les impide vivir =D.

Y para aclarar aquí Morphin es una humana normal.

Si tienen más dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, criticas, amenazas de muerte no tengo ningún problema todo sirve,

Nos vemos luego cuídense mucho.

SHAMAN KING y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.


	9. La llegada de Fudo

**FLASH BACK (cuarto de Ren)**

**-**Pilika, es muy tarde para que estés en mi cuarto, los guardias…

-Ren…- lo interrumpió Pilika- por encima de mi felicidad está la tuya- y se le empezó a quebrar la voz y perdió su compostura - **¿¡HACE CUANTO ME ENGAÑAS CON LA ZORRA ESA?! **Ahora todo tiene sentido de porque no te gustaba que te visitara en las noches… eres un...

-Pilika, por favor cálmate, todo tiene una explicación- Ren tenía que calmarla de alguna forma, por lo que se mantenía tranquilo - ¡Y DEJA DE GRITAR!

Ren cerró la puerta del cuarto antes de que algún guardia se asomara.

-Pilika, todo tiene una explicación, escúchame primero-

Aunque estaba más tranquila, aun se le notaba su enojo- ¿Y cuál es, joven Tao?-

-Antes prométeme que no harás ninguna locura- Ren estaba muy serio, era ahora o nunca.

-Ren ¿me puedo enterar de algo peor?- Estaba totalmente calmada aunque enojada y optó por sentarse en la cama de Ren-

-Júrame que no harás nada-

-Lo intentare-

Anna no sabía qué actitud tener, y pasó lo que tanto temía, la tercera alarma sonó indicando las 10:00 p.m, sería complicado regresar a su cuarto, si alguna de los guardias la encontraba, se metería en un lio inmenso con Fausto, aunque poco le importaba por ahora debía estar atenta a los movimientos de esos dos, pues con Pilika nada estaba escrito.

-Te escucho Ren, no estaré aquí toda la noche-

El chico tomo aire y pronuncio –Tamao hace tiempo me busca en las noches para proponerme pertenecer al linaje de los Asakura-

Pilika abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos sorprendida de las palabras del Tao- ¿A cambio de que Ren?-

-De que tenga algo con ella de nuevo- Ren estaba nervioso, se le empezaba a notar en la voz.

Pilika se levanto de la cama -¿Algo como qué?- se le notaba el enojo en su voz.

-Pretenderla y volver con ella- Ren cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe de parte de Pilika mas la actitud de ella lo sorprendió.

Pilika se acerco a Ren y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y cambiaron de posición, el se sentó en la cama y ella quedo frente a él de pie, hizo que Ren se acostara y le dio un beso corto en los labios que dejo embobado al Tao, oportunidad perfecta para ella pues le dio la espalda y emprendió camino hacia la puerta pero antes…

-**¡LA MATO, YO LA MATO!- **Pilika estaba a 1 paso de la puerta, Ren no reaccionó a tiempo, pero afortunadamente Anna si y la alcanzó a coger antes que saliera y armara el espectáculo por todo el castillo.

-Pilika, por favor cálmate- Dijo Anna aun sosteniéndola.

-¿Qué haces aquí Anna?-

-Si te calmas te explico… ¿Ren te importaría ayudarme?

Anna soltó a Pilika y esta última la encaró.

-Te repito ¿Qué haces aquí Anna?-

-No te armes películas, cálmate y trataré de explicarte-

-No me digas… ¿Tú sabías lo que Tamao le hacía a Ren?-

-Tú sabías lo de Jeanne y nunca me lo dijiste, y sabías que Fudo llegaba mañana… estamos a mano-

Y por fin el hombre habló – Cálmense las dos, tenemos suficientes problemas como para que ahora ustedes dos discutan-

-Ren… - dijo Pilika- ¿Hace cuánto Tamao te busca?-

-Eso no importa Pilika, pero ten por seguro que hace mucho le dije que no quiero nada con ella, solo tengo ojos para una mujer-

Pilika ignoró el último comentario y miró fijamente a Anna - ¿Cuándo supiste Anna?

-Anna siempre lo supo Pilika- Ren respondió por Anna.

-¡Genial!, ¿la zorra esa creyó que por ser princesa puede hacer lo que le dé la gana?- Pilika agachó la cabeza pues algunas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse-No dejaré que esa estúpida aleje de mi lado a los dos hombres que más amo

Anna sintió el impulso de acercarse y consolarla, no mentía cuando decía que el cariño que le tenía a Pilika era un cariño de hermanas que se cuidaban y apoyaban pero Ren se le adelantó abrazándola primero.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que Tamao me aleje de la mujer que amo, no importa si me destierra y tenga que volver con mis padres, pero ante todo nunca permitiré que sufras por mi culpa Pilika, por lo menos no a propósito-

-Bien… creo que alguien empieza a sobrar aquí- Sinceramente no quería quedarse a ver como Pilika y Ren demostraban su amor cuando ella estaba destrozada por dentro, pero de nuevo el sonido de la puerta los alertó y una voz que ella conocía perfectamente la dejo pálida.

-Joven Tao… ¿Está dormido?-

De inmediato las chicas se escondieron y Ren abrió-

-No se preocupe general, solo estaba leyendo un poco-

-Lamento interrumpirte… Ren sabes bien que soy de pocas palabras y por el gran aprecio que te tengo quiero hacerte una petición muy personal-

-Claro Fausto dígame lo escucho, pero tome asiento primero-

-Así estoy bien… Ren quiero pedirte que seas mi aprendiz para que seas mi sucesor, quiero que tú seas el próximo general del reino Asakura-

La sorpresa de Ren fue evidente - ¿Está hablándome en serio Fausto?-

-Eres el más indicado para el cargo… además no confío en el capitán Usui, sus ansias de poder, respeto y popularidad lo llevaran al fracaso-

-Fausto… no sé qué decir… estoy sorprendido además no nací en estas tierras-

-Piénsalo Ren pero tienes poco tiempo- Fausto miro hacia el armario de Ren- Saliéndome un poco del tema… quiero saber ¿Qué hace mi hija encerrada en tu armario, y Pilika debajo de tu cama? Exijo que salgan ahora.

Ninguna levanto la mirada estaban muerta del susto y Ren ni se diga. –Quiero que ambas regresen a su habitación **AHORA,** y tú Anna no te salvaras de tu castigo-

-Si padre que descanses, buenas noches Ren- Y ambas abandonaron el lugar.

-General… todo tiene una… -

-Piénsalo Ren, que tengas buena noche- y Fausto también abandonó el cuarto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ren recordaba todo esto mientras veía como Jeanne y Fausto saludaba a los miembros de la familia Asakura y un poco más lejos de esa escena observaba a Anna y podía jurar que algunas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro, sabía que hablar con Hao no sería una buena idea pero Anna insistió tanto que al final lo convenció y obtuvo su apoyo pero al verla llorar se arrepentía.

…

Estaban en la gran sala del castillo, la mayor parte de los criados estaban allí por si a los invitados se les ofrecía algo y el primero en hablar fue Mikihisa.

-Marco mi buen amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- Marco se acerco a él y se dieron un efusivo abrazo. – Bien quiero que traigan lo mejor en vinos, hoy será un día para recordar, ¿verdad Marco?-

-Claro que si Miki-

La peli plateada no había pronunciado palabra, desde que llego solo se quedaba mirando a Yoh, mientras el evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con ella, pero sus padres tomaron la iniciativa.

-¿Yoh no vas a saludar a Jeanne?, ¿tan fea la ves?- pronuncio Miki.

Yoh se sobresaltó con esas palabras y salió de su mundo. – No claro que no, mi prometida es la más bella de todas- lo dijo con una sonrisa que se trato de parecer sincera pero Jeanne sabía que era muy falsa.

-Entonces acércate, y dame un abrazo Yoh- Jeanne se acerco y abrazó a Yoh el lo respondió sin muchas ganas y de nuevo la los reyes hablaron pero esta vez fue Marco.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Anna, la hija de Fausto?, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, sin dudas eres muy hermosa Anna, envidio a Fudo de semejante esposa que tendrá.

Yoh se separó de Jeanne pero no sirvió de nada pues Anna los alcanzó a ver, pero como era de esperarse la mirada que le dirigió a Jeanne no fue nada amable.

Como era la hora del almuerzo se sentaron a comer, a la mesa se había unido Fausto y Tamao y como fiel seguidor del rey Horo-Horo.

Solo se escuchaba las voces de los reyes y de Horo-Horo pues los demás estaban en su mundo, Anna con la mirada al plato, Yoh mirándola ella buscando algún signo, Jeanne en algún punto de la pared, y Tamao mirando cada acción del Usui.

-Entonces la boda será el sábado, hay muchas cosas por arreglar- pronuncio Marco sacando a todos de sus ideas.

-Si así es padre, estamos muy ansiosos ¿verdad Yoh?-

Por fin Anna levantaba la vista del plato y sin pensar simplemente hablo- Por supuesto princesa, le puedo asegurar que el Príncipe Yoh solo tenía mente para su llegada y su increíble boda ¿acaso me equivoco príncipe Yoh?

-SI por supuesto, solo deseo que sea sábado-

El almuerzo terminó y los criados llevaron a los huéspedes a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Yoh aprovechó esta oportunidad y siguió a Anna por los pasillos y sin esperar la cogió del brazo y la metió a la fuerza a una de las habitaciones vacías.

-Tenemos que hablar Anna-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, con su permiso me retiro- pero Yoh se interpuso en la puerta.

-Le recuerdo que su futura esposa esta bajo el mismo techo, su boda será el sábado-

-Anna deja de hablarme así, sabes que lo detesto-

-Lo siento My lord, solo me comporto como una persona inferior a la familia real, yo solo soy una insignificante doncella.

Yoh iba a replicar pero el bullicio de afuera le indicaba que dicho personaje acababa de llegar.

-Lo siento Yoh, debo recibir a Fudo abajo debe estar mi padre esperándome- esta vez Yoh la dejó pasar y él se quedo encerrado en la habitación-

…

Anna se encontraba al lado de Fausto esperando a que Fudo bajara del carruaje que era mucho más hermoso que el de Jeanne pero poco le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar el verlo? Aceptaba que le gusto mucho hace 3 años- Hace 3 años era una niña-

-¿Dices algo hija?

-No padre despreocúpate- debía dejar de decir lo que pensaba.

Las puerta se abrieron y Fudo descendió, por los dioses era muy guapo y sexy, sin duda Anna fue la envidia de muchas chicas.

Anna no lo recordaba así, bueno si pero este Fudo mostraba un carácter más maduro, mas varonil y sin duda eso sonrojo en extremo a la rubia. Cuando lo tuvo al frente recordó su pasado con él y se sonrojó mas cuando Fudo se arrodillo ante ella tomo su mano y verso su dorso, luego se puso de pie y le dio un corto beso en los labios, y sonrió mirándola a los ojos, esta acción sin duda nadie se la esperaba.

-Estas muy hermosa Anna, me honra convertirme en tu esposo-

Antes de que reaccionara a Fausto no le agradó nada la escena y los interrumpió pues su hija se le notaba que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra – Que no se te olvide que el padre de la chica está presente-

-Lo siento Fausto, mucho gusto verte-

-General Fausto para usted, su alteza-

-Já! No cambia Fausto, yo solo seré Fudo no se preocupe.

…

Tamao observó la escena desde cierta distancia muriéndose de envidia.

-Esa maldita perra con suerte, que se cree solo es una estúpida doncella-

-Cuide sus palabras princesa, las niñas lindas no dicen groserías… ¿además de que se queja? Lyserg llegara mañana según los rumores-

-Muy chistosito Tao, pero no estoy de humor y ni le quiero ver la cara al imbécil ese, por mi que se pierda en el camino, y ¿por qué tan feliz? , tu odias a Fudo hasta donde se-

-El idiota de tu hermano siempre tuvo una relación con Jeanne, engañó a Anna y la está haciendo sufrir demasiado, prefiero que este con Fudo que con tu hermano-

-Yo quiero que Anna sufra-

-¿Por qué tanta envidia?-

-Te equivocas, no es envidia, solo que mi significado de justicia es que cada quien ocupe el lugar que le corresponde… eso te incluye a ti Ren-

-Lo siento Tamao, no estoy para recordar mi vida fuera de este muro-

-¿Lo haces por Pilika?-

-SI, a ella le daría mi vida si me lo pidiera- Ren se marcho a cuidar los caballos de los nuevos y Tamao entró al castillo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Por fin llego Fudo a Yoh se le complican las cosas.

Espero les haya gustado. El Flash Back del comienzo es algo que deje inconcluso en el anterior, pobre Ren tendrá una decisión muy difícil.

Respecto a la charla de Anna con Hao en el siguiente se enteraran y se vendrá una sorpresa muy GRANDE.

Si quieren adelantos envíen un hermoso review que con gusto responderé todas las inquietudes que tengan.

Cuídense y éxitos (:

…


	10. Adios Fausto

Hola! Como han estado? Yo estoy en vacas ( bueno semana santa, no se me da mucho asistir a eventos religiosos) y el instituto me dejo infinidad de tareas y trabajos y estudiando Física me llegó la inspiración y aquí estoy, las 2 siguientes semanas creo que no actualizaré ninguno de mis dos Fics que están en circulación este y "El Inquilino" ( nótese la publicidad) así que tratare de hacer este más largo de lo habitual ( 2x1) así que pasen y traten de disfrutar pues este les sacará lagrimas ( ese es el propósito) nos vemos al final (:

Shaman King no me pertenece

**CAPITULO X**

**ADIOS FAUSTO**

**A**nocheció muy pronto en las tierras de los Asakura y terminaban de cenar. Cuando Anna tuvo la oportunidad salió del lugar, necesitaba con urgencia a Ren y Pilika y ella sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlos.

….

-Mikihisa- habló Fausto con imponencia

-¿Qué quiere General? Quiero compartir una agradable copa de vino con mi consuegro y por supuesto no estás invitado-

-Ni me apetece, pero creo que dejará su noche de ebriedad para otro día, quiero aclarar muchas cosas Su Majestad-

-Tan grave es la cosa, que me hablas con respeto… está bien Fausto te espero en 15 minutos en el despacho y por favor que tus palabras sean cortas, quiero relajarme un poco-

Fausto observo como Mikihisa subía los escalones, y antes de hablar con él tenía que hablar con su hija pero ella ya no estaba en la mesa, así que se dirigió a otro de los cuartos.

….

-¿Estás bien Jeanne?, estás muy distraída desde que salimos de casa-

-Si padre no te preocupes- decía la chica mientras guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias en el armario que tenía en el cuarto, aunque estaba todo menos bien.

-Jeanne anda cuéntame que te pasa, no quiero verte triste-

-Padre no me pasa nada es solo que estoy emocionada por la boda- mintió la boda era lo que menos quería tener.

-Como digas Jeanne, pero ten presente algo- Marco se acercó a la joven y le besó la frente- Por encima de todo y de todos, yo vivo para hacerte feliz y tu felicidad nadie te la va impedir ni siquiera yo ¿Entendido?-

-Claro, pero por ahora quiero descansar el viaje fue muy largo y tengo mucho sueño-

-¿Algo más se le ofrece a la princesa?-

Jeanne no pudo evitar reír ante este comentario – Si se me ofrece algo más su majestad-

-Sus deseos son órdenes-

-Quiero un abrazo de mi padre, no del Rey Marco-

Y así Marco abrazó con mucha fuerza a su hija mientras sentía algunas lágrimas de esta, este era su amor de familia pues eran lo único que tenía el otro y Marco no permitiría que sufriera nunca.

…..

Yoh se encontraba mal, terriblemente mal, no se sentía así desde la muerte de su madre, se levantó de la cama y sacó una hoja con algunos trazos de unos de sus baúles, en esa hoja estaba el rostro de ambos, el de él y el de Anna el primer día que escaparon del castillo pues Anna quería enseñarle la vida fuera del castillo al castaño, sin duda uno de los días más felices de su vida, ese día había besado por primera vez a la rubia.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Gracias Anna, la pase muy bien hoy-

-No te preocupes, te dije que sería divertido, la vida del castillo es muy aburrida y más nosotros que somos de nobleza, de no ser por mi padre aun viviría en la aldea-

-Fausto te quiere mucho Anna-

-¿Y entonces por qué supe de él tiempo después de haber nacido?, era muy feliz solo con mamá, hasta que me abandonó y tiempo después supe que en alguna aldea la asesinaron, Fausto tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi- decía la rubia mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse

Yoh hace mucho sabía lo que sentía por la rubia, más que una simple amistad y ahora no tenían obstáculos pues Fudo había marchado y hasta donde le había contado Pilika era porque Anna simplemente no lo quería como quería a otra persona y el tenia las esperanzas de que fuera él.

-¿Yoh qué haces?- dijo la rubia mientras sentía que el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia él y colocaba la rubia cabellera en su pecho. No podía negarlo se sentía segura y protegida por el hombre que en realidad quería aunque en su amorío con Fudo siempre trato de negar sus sentimientos

-Si quieres llorar hazlo, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti mi hermosa doncella-

Anna se sonrojó como nunca en su vida y solo se separó de un poco para ver los ojos de Yoh, no supo cuanto tiempo duraron así solo mirándose y borrando el mundo a su alrededor, Anna tenía la necesidad de besarlo pero tenía miedo de no ser correspondida así que desvió su mirada y se zafó del abrazo protector del castaño y empezó a caminar rápidamente como queriendo evitarlo pero las palabras que pronunció Yoh la dejaron estática en su lugar – Me gustas mucho Anna, creo que esto es a lo que le llaman amor, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti-

Lo último que sintió el castaño fue que Anna retrocedió sus pasos casi corriendo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron sin importarles nada solo ese mágico momento que sin duda ninguno olvidaría

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Yoh, guardo la hoja de nuevo en el baúl, limpiando sus lagrimas y dirigiéndose a la puerta pues hace mucho que sonaba insistentemente, pero sin duda la persona que vio tras la puerta era la última persona que pensó ver - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Fausto?-

…..

Llegarían muy temprano en la mañana y en el carruaje solo estaban ellos, aunque ella dormía plácidamente a pesar de los continuos caminos rocosos que se encontraban, se veía como una ninfa, era una mujer hermosa pero prohibida simplemente no debía sentir nada por ella aunque ya era muy tarde. Sintió que la temperatura empezaba a descender y que el cuerpo dormido de la chica también lo había sentido, saco una sábana de su maleta se sentó junto a ella recargando su cuerpo en el, mientras se cubría a los dos, en ese movimiento la chica se despertó aunque aun adormilada y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Lyserg

-Lo siento Morphin, no quería despertarte-

-No se preocupe príncipe, pero descanse usted mi deber es protegerlo y cuidarlo no quedarme dormida en el trayecto-

Lyserg se acercó a la chica y la besó simplemente un casto roce que hizo sonrojar a ambos pero ninguno intentó separarse, el Peli verde quiso profundizarlo y Morphin al sentir la intrusa lengua de Lyserg se separó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?, no te agrada-

-No es eso, esto está mal, yo soy su criada, su ama de llaves, no puedo enamorarme de usted Príncipe Ly…- El chico la había callado con otro beso

-Morphin mientras estemos solos, solo soy Lyserg y olvídate de que eres mi criada, solo quiero besarte una y otra vez hasta cansarme-

Eso fue suficientemente para la chica que ya se encontraba besando con todo su amor al chico, aunque sabía que no solo serian besos, y que esta no sería la primera y última vez que estaría en los brazos del chico, pero sin duda seria el máximo grado de felicidad que experimentaría en su vida.

…..

Estaba acorralada y se sentía en el paraíso mientras Ren la besaba, solucionado el problema de Tamao y despejar un poco la mente del chico a cerca de la propuesta da Fausto solo se concentraban en besarse aunque sin propasar los limites, no porque ninguno quisiera, solo que sentían que aun no era el momento, pero una voz que ella conocía perfectamente saco a ambos de la cima de su amor.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Dijo Anna con cierto toque de burla en su voz

-No para nada-dijo con sarcasmo Pilika

-¿Qué te dijo Hao Anna?- dijo Ren ante la mirada furiosa de la peli azul.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con Hao, Anna?- dijo Pilika preocupada y confundida

-Antes de hablar es mejor que nos sentemos, son muchas cosas que tenemos que asimilar- Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en algún sitio del establo y los otros dos la siguieron.

….

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Fausto?- repitió de nuevo el castaño pues la presencia del Rubio lo desconcertaba

-¿Puedo pasar?, pero te advierto Yoh, será una conversación entre hombre que no saldrá nunca de estas paredes-

-No te preocupes, palabra de príncipe- Dijo Yoh mientras acercaba una silla al lado de la cama para que Fausto se sentara en ella y él en la cama-

-Yoh, antes que nada quiero felicitarte, eres un buen muchacho de buenos y nobles sentimientos nada parecido al Rey, para desgracia de la gente del castillo y la aldea-

-Eso es porque no quiero parecerme a él, es triste ver en el idiota que se convirtió el Rey-

-¿No le guardas rencor por lo que te ha hecho?-

-No Fausto, eso no me devolverá a mi madre-

-Keiko era una excelente mujer, lastima el imbécil que le escogieron de esposo, sin ofender Yoh, pero tu padre es un idiota-

-Creí que eran amigos General, pero no se preocupe pienso lo mismo que usted-

-Tu serias un gran Rey, aunque conociéndote le darías el poder a Hao, el también es un buen hombre pero su único error fue engañar a la mujer que amaba-

-Marion era algo así como tu sobrina-

-SI algo así, Elisa estaba a cargo de ella y se crio junto con Anna en la aldea, por cierto Yoh por eso es que vine-

-¿Quiere que hablemos de su hija general?-

-Yoh… ¿Hace cuanto están juntos?

Yoh abrió los ojos como platos estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Fausto -¿ No se dé que hablas?, Anna y Yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos pero no es nada de lo que te estás imaginando-

-Yoh respeta mis canas ¿quieres?, yo también tuve tu edad y también me enamoré, hace mucho se lo tuyo con mi hija y sé que ella te ama demasiado y lo que siente por Fudo no es otra cosa que simple atracción que no pasará a mayores-

-No sé qué decir, solo sepa que yo también amo a Anna con mi alma entera Fausto y lo que menos quiero es verla sufrir-

-Eso lo sé, por eso no impedí nada, Anna es feliz a tu lado y eso me basta para marchar-

-¿Marchar? , no entiendo general-

-Olvídalo no tiene importancia, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer debo verme con tu padre para aclarar ciertas cosas- Fausto se levanto y le indico a Yoh que hiciera lo mismo y lo abrazó, un abrazo muy cálido que Yoh respondió fuertemente eso era lo que más necesitaba –Llora tranquilo, los hombres también tenemos ese don- y sin más Yoh lloro en el hombro de Fausto desahogando todo su dolor, cuando se calmo un poco Fausto se separo un poco y beso en la frente a Yoh – Tienes mi bendición para estar con Anna, y más te vale que tú seas el que la llame esposa-

-Eso dalo por hecho-

Fausto ya iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero se dirigió de nuevo a Yoh – Mi gran error como ser humano fue dejar que mi cabeza pensara por mi corazón, y mi error como hombre fue dejar de luchar por la mujer que aun amo, Yoh… ¿Tu cuidaras a mi Anna, el día que yo no esté para hacerlo?

-Daria mi vida por ella si fuera necesario General-

-Bien eso es suficiente para quedar tranquilo, descansa Yoh, mañana será un día muy caótico-

Yoh no entendió el comentario de Fausto pero cuando reacciono ya la puerta estaba cerrada dejándolo de nuevo solo.

…

-¿Dices que una guerra?, definitivamente el rey ya está loquito-

-Cálmate Pilika- dijo Ren- Aun no sabemos si se llevara a cabo-

-Por lo que me conto Hao, todo está planeado y lo peor de todo es que Miki planea después de acabar con el reino de Fudo matar a Marco para el adueñarse de todo-

-Anna tenemos que evitarlo- dijo una Pilika muy preocupada

-Lo mismo me dijo Hao, pero solo será posible si la boda se cancela o se aplaza y la boda es el próximo sábado así que cancelarla es imposible-

-Entonces solo queda moverla unos días para que Hao, pueda escapar de prisión e ideemos un plan para detener al loco psicópata- dijo Ren muy pensativo.

-Alguna idea se nos tiene que ocurrir en este instante- Dijo Anna bastante molesta ¿Dónde estaba su suprema inteligencia cuando la necesitaba?

-En una boda debe estar la novia, ¿Qué tal si desaparecemos a Jeanne? Esa maldita me las debe- pronuncio Pilika

-Jeanne tampoco sabe nada, ella no estará involucrada- dijo Anna

-Pero puede que Jeanne no pueda casarse ese día- dijo Ren

-¿Qué insinúas Tao?- dijo Anna interesada

-No lo sé, solo pensé en voz alta-

-Eres un idiota Ren- dijo Pilika mientras se abalanzaba encima para darle un pequeño golpe pero resbalo ensuciando su traje- No puede ser, me lo regaló me hermano-

-¡**ESO ES!**, Pilika eres una genio- pronuncio Anna muy emocionada

-¿Ahora a esta que le paso?- le dijo Ren a Pilika por el repentino cambio de actitud de la rubia

-No puede existir la novia sin el vestido, según las tradiciones de los Asakura le futura esposa debe llevar un traje bordado delicadamente y un montón de cosas más, lo que induce a que el vestido debe tardar mucho en hacerse-

-Así es Anna- dijo Pilika- tardaron casi tres semanas fueron casi 10 manos haciendo el traje, pero sigo sin entender que planeas-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Ren confuso

-El plan es sencillo, el vestido de novia de Jeanne debe ser destruido o en su defecto alterado antes del viernes es decir mañana y yo misma me encargare de eso-

-¿Cómo?- dijeron al unísono los dos chicos

-Déjenmelo a mí, yo sé como hacerlo- Anna se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a la salida del establo- los dejo para que continúen con lo que hacían-

-Espera Anna- Dijo Ren colocándose también de pie- ¿Por qué llorabas tanto cuando saliste de prisión? Estoy seguro que no solo hablaste de eso con Hao-

-Muy observador Ren, pero eso es algo que debo arreglar hoy mismo con ese que dice ser mi padre-

-¿Fausto?- dijo Pilika- ¿Acaso Fausto no es tu padre?-

-Es una historia muy larga, otro día será, me urge hablar con el general y sin más Anna se fue dejando a los chicos solos.

….

-Me retiro como General, Mikihisa, hasta este momento sigo tus ordenes-

-¿De qué hablas Fausto? ¿Acaso me gastas alguna broma?-

-No My lord, hablo muy en serio, además quiero que mi sucesor sea el joven Tao-

-Que estúpido eres, Tao es un inútil para ese cargo además no pertenece a estas tierras, es imposible para el tener un cargo así-

-Y por cierto, me hija sácala de aquí, la quiero lejos de ti y tus deseos de poder-

-Anna es una doncella y está comprometida, pronto será una viuda mas y hará con su vida lo que le venga en gana, eso lo acordamos hace mucho tiempo-

-Pues me arrepiento, no quiero poder a causa del sufrimiento de mi hija-

-Lo siento, muy tarde para cambiar de decisión mi estimado Fausto, así que vamos a suponer que esta charla nunca existió y cada uno seguirá su rumbo de la noche, ¿Te parece?-

-No!, es una decisión tomada, oficialmente el reino Asakura se queda sin dirigente para su ejército-

-En la historia de los Asakura nunca un general ha renunciado, eso demuestra que el rey es un incompetente-

-Eso es lo que eres, un maldito psicópata-

-Tú no estás lejos de ser uno también, pudiste evitar la muerte de Elisa y no lo hiciste-

-¡** NO METAS A ELISA EN ESTO, MALDITO HIJO DE P…!**

-Cuida tus modales Fausto aun puedo mandarte a la Hoguera si me da la gana-

-No es tu especialidad, eres un asesino que hace los actos sin dejar rastro, lo mismo hiciste con Keiko ¡TU LA MATASTE!-

-Así es, yo la mate y no me arrepiento de nada-

-Estás enfermo Miki, enfermo- así Fausto se disponía a salir del recinto pero la voz de Mikihisa lo detuvo.

-¿Estas consiente que mañana puedes amanecer muerto si sigues con la loca idea de retirarte de tu cargo?-

-No te preocupes Mikihisa, mañana veremos quién amanece muerto primero-

….

Fausto solo pensaba en dormir ese día había sido muy largo, tenía que hablar con Anna pero supuso que ya estaba dormida por eso cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto se sorprendió al verla allí sentada sobre su cama y llorando amargamente

-Te odio Fausto. Te odio con toda mi alma-

Lo escucho Fausto claramente antes de cerrar la puerta, definitivamente debía contarle la verdad a su hija y como él era el culpable del asesinato de su madre aunque eso lo terminaría de odiar aun mas, Anna merecía saber la verdad.

-Así es Anna, yo ordene el asesinato de Elisa-

….

(AL OTRO DIA)

-Al parecer la conversación con Fausto te causo gran dolor, tienes los ojos muy hinchados Anna- le dijo Ren mientras la abrazaba – No es necesario que me lo cuentes ahora si no quieres, pero es bueno que te desahogues

Mientras tanto Ren pudo ver como Pilika venía con la mirada gacha y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y se acercaba a ellos, Anna se separo de Ren y se quedo viendo a Pilika

-¿Qué tienes Pilika? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto Ren

-Anna, no quería ser yo quien te diera esta noticia- la voz de Pilika se comenzaba a quebrar -pero encontraron al general muerto esta mañana en su cuarto, al parecer se cree que fue un suicido-

CONTINUARA….

Hola de nuevo, nunca había escrito tanto pero como lo dije al principio son dos capítulos en uno para justificar que las próximas dos semanas no lo hare.

No quiero dar muchas explicaciones, y para que la historia continuara Fausto debía morir.

No siendo más me despido éxitos en sus vidas y deséenme éxitos en mis simulacros y mis clases 4 jornadas que empezaran desde el lunes creo ( si 4: mañana, tarde , noche y al parecer también la madrugada) *lloro desconsoladamente*

Por cierto recuerden : "Dejar review no impide vivir"

Y para la publicidad recuerden mi Fic nuevo " El inquilino"

Algún error ortográfico me lo hacen saber (:

Chaitos


	11. El funeral de Fausto

Hola…. Mi prueba nacional fue varios días atrás y Lo admito tengo mucho miedo pero es más como ansiedad pues esos resultados depende mi ingreso a la Universidad para estudiar medicina pues de los 800 inscritos solo entran 30 entonces los puntajes deben ser exageradamente altos en 5 de las 8 materias que me evalúan (Matemáticas, Lenguaje, Física, Química y Biología) …. Pero como mi vida no les importa vayamos a lo importante.

Shaman King no me pertenece (ojala tuviera dinero para comprar sus derechos)

**11. EL ENTIERRO DEL GENERAL JOHANN FAUSTO.**

-Anna, no quería ser yo quien te diera esta noticia- la voz de Pilika se comenzaba a quebrar -pero encontraron al general muerto esta mañana en su cuarto, al parecer se cree que fue un suicidio-

Palabras trágicas que pronunció Pilika que terminaron de destrozar el corazón de Anna ¿Su padre, muerto? Eso debía ser una broma y de muy mal gusto.

-¿Qué dices Pilika?- Dijo el Tao bastante afectado por la noticia y aun algo incrédulo pero las lágrimas de su novia le confirmaban que no era ninguna broma.

Anna no alzaba la mirada ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, le costaba creer en esas palabras pero los sirvientes que caminaban apresurados y también sollozando le confirmaban todo.

-No estoy de humor para bromas Pilika- le dijo Anna aguantando sus lágrimas.

-En verdad lo siento, pero es verdad tu padre lo encontraron muerto en la mañana-

Anna se desplomó y se tumbó de rodillas en el suelo y sin más dejo salir todo su dolor mientras los criados cercanos se acercaban para darle el pésame a la chica pero Ren y Pilika trataban de alejarlos y al ver que era imposible levantaron a Anna y la llevaron lejos de allí.

…..

-Es muy triste en verdad joven Lyserg que no se le tenga una digna bienvenida, pero estamos de luto-

-Si lo escuché al entrar a la aldea y ya me lo confirmaron al entrar el castillo, pobre Anna, el general era lo único que ella tenía debe estar devastada-

-Ni que lo digas toda la gente está conmocionada, sin duda el general Fausto estará en los libros de historia de los Asakura-

-Ambos sabemos cómo es el Rey, Marco estoy seguro que Fausto ni siquiera será nombrado-

-Si eso es muy cierto, con su permiso me retiro príncipe quiero darle el pésame a la doncella-

-Que este muy bien su alteza buen día-

…

-Estás muy pensativo capitán- le dijo la rubia cocinera acariciando la espalda desnuda del chico

-Lo sé Shalona, la muerte del general me tiene nervioso-

-¿Eso significa qué no continuaremos con lo que empezamos?-

-No, por favor vístete, tu esposo puede vernos y no quiero problemas-

-¿Algún día me lo recompensarás?- dijo Shalona mientras se cubría con su vestido

-Claro que si, por ahora quiero estar solo-

-Adiós capitán- Shalona beso a Horo y el sin muchas ganas se limitó a corresponder.

Cuando quedó solo no pudo evitar llorar ¿Cómo estaría Anna ahora? Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

…

Había caído la tarde gran parte del reino y los criados se encontraban en el cementerio de la aldea dándole el último adiós a Fausto, adelante estaba Anna un poco más calmada y no pudo evitar recordar la conversación con su padre la noche anterior

**FLASH BACK**

Fausto solo pensaba en dormir ese día había sido muy largo, tenía que hablar con Anna pero supuso que ya estaba dormida por eso cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto se sorprendió al verla allí sentada sobre su cama y llorando amargamente.

-Te odio Fausto. Te odio con toda mi alma-

Esas palabras Fausto las escuchó claramente antes de cerrar la puerta, definitivamente debía contarle la verdad a su hija y como él era el culpable del asesinato de su madre aunque eso lo terminaría de odiar aún más, Anna merecía saber la verdad.

-Así es Anna, yo ordene el asesinato de Elisa-

-Eres un maldito miserable Fausto, ¿No se suponía que la amabas?-

-Y aún la amo, no hay día que no me arrepienta de su muerte-

-Y de qué sirve ahora, **TU LA MATASTE-**

**-ESO NO ES CIERTO ANNA-**Era la primera vez que Fausto le alzaba la voz a su hija pero si quería contarle todo también ella debía saber la verdadera versión de la historia – Tu madre fue acusada de hechicería, y eso se paga con la horca-

-Es una excusa muy barata viniendo de alguien tan calculador Fausto-

-Le propuse a Elisa vivir en el castillo cuando me nombraron general y ella no aceptó, no tuve más opción que separarme de ella, no sabía que estaba embarazada-

-Tus ganas de poder fueron más grandes que tu amor-

-Eso no lo niego, pero no he dejado de amar a tu madre-

-¡**DEJA DE MENTIR! – **Dijo la doncella levantando la voz -Si tanto la amabas en estos momentos ella estaría viva-

-La muerte de Eliza era inevitable, pero la tuya no-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Yo le avisé a Eliza de su captura, le dije que huyera y que la alcanzaría después-

-No te entiendo Fausto ¿Si ordenaste su muerte, porque planeaste su fuga?-

-Porque, quería empezar de nuevo con una familia pero…-

-¿Pero qué Fausto?-

-El rey lo supo, alguien me delató, Eliza no alcanzó a huir y la capturaron en la salida de la aldea, el rey es el culpable Anna-

-No te creo-

-Ese es tu problema no el mío Anna, ¿querías saber la verdad? tienes tu verdad-

-Aún no entiendo ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

Fausto sacó una de sus tantas libretas y se la dio a Anna – Las respuestas que buscas están allí, esto es de tu madre, cuídalo con tu alma Anna-

Anna la inspeccionó y la abrió, sin duda esa hermosa caligrafía era de su madre – Por hoy te creeré Fausto, pero una pregunta mas ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejarme ir para lograr mi felicidad?-

-Si Anna, mi mayor deseo es verte feliz y por eso te pediré dos cosas, habla con Yoh el tiene que explicarte algunos cabos sueltos, pero la más importante y que te sirva para el resto de tu vida, no pienses con la cabeza lo que tiene que decidir el corazón-

-No entiendo por qué dices eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver Yoh en todo esto?-

-Tú lo sabes Anna, ahora descansa mañana será un día difícil-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora entendía menos a su padre, ¿Acaso planeaba su muerte? , eso no era posible Fausto no era de esos, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía su mente aturdida así le era imposible pensar pero aun no tragaba entero de ese supuesto suicidio.

No muy lejos estaba Yoh, viéndola llorar, se sentía horrible, las cosas en el reino cada vez se ponían peor y ahora sin Fausto no quería imaginarse al Usui a cargo del ejercito. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo, Fausto le había dado su bendición y solo estaba viéndola? Sin duda era un estúpido, tenía que estar a su lado, ser su soporte, ser su protector, acompañarla en su llanto y así tuvo la valentía de caminar hacia allí pero una espada en su cuello le impidió dar el siguiente paso.

-No sé qué planeas Yoh, pero yo, soy el futuro esposo de Anna-

Reconocería esa molesta a voz a distancias lejanas –Mira Fudo, Anna es mi amiga, solo quiero estar con ella, no inventes cosas raras-

-Yoh, no soy estúpido, tu eres el hombre por el que Anna me reemplazó hace tres años, pero ahora eso no ocurrirá de nuevo-

-Entonces ya lo sabías, soy el hombre que Anna ama, permíteme pasar debo estar a su lado-

-Se nota que eres un imbécil, esta vez yo me quedaré con Anna y será para siempre-

Yoh no aguantó tanta ira y también saco su espada y con un movimiento ágil desarmo a Fudo y ahora él era que apuntaba al cuello.

-¿Piensas matarme? Eso terminara de destrozar el corazón afligido de la doncella- Le dijo Fudo con una arrogancia mal disimulada.

-Créeme le haré un favor-

-¡**YA BASTA LOS DOS!-**

Yoh volteo su cabeza para saber de dónde provenía esa voz, Fudo aprovechó esa distracción y mandó la espada del Asakura lejos de allí solo para acercarse y darle un golpe en su estómago que lo dejó tumbado de rodillas.

-¡Yoh!- dijo la chica cabellos plateados mientras se acercaba a verificar su estado

-Vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí?, tiempo sin verte mi querida Jeanne-

-Princesa Jeanne para ti, maldito imbécil-

-Tú no cambias princesa, por cierto Yoh que te quede algo muy en claro- dijo mientras se acercaba a Yoh que estaba aun tumbado y lo tomaba de sus cabellos para que lo viera al rostro – YO SOY EL FUTURO ESPOSO DE LA DONCELLA ANNA, ¿Entendido?-

Yoh solo se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa que dejo a Fudo bastante confuso por esa actitud y lo siguiente que sintió fue que Yoh lo escupía en su rostro – No te preocupes Fudo, sigue soñando que eso no lo cobran – Y Yoh volvió a sonreír. Fudo no soportó tanta humillación y cuando iba a golpear el rostro del castaño Jeanne lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para que cayera al césped y tiempo suficiente para coger una espada del piso y ponérsela en el rostro.

-Lo lamento Fudo, pero no permitiré que toques a Yoh-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que tu futuro esposo quiere estar con otra?-

- Y a ti ¿Quién te dijo que yo deseo casarme con él?-

Fudo abrió los ojos sorprendido no entendía nada, pero las respuestas a sus interrogantes no podía resolverlas ahora, así que se alejo del filo de la espada y se puso de pie pero aun sentía Jeanne le apuntaba –Bien, me retiro tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer en el castillo, y por cierto Princesa Jeanne la espada que tienes en tus manos es la mía-. Jeanne se la entregó y Fudo se retiró pero antes pronunció otras palabras –Esto no termina aquí Yoh, pagarás por esta humillación-

Yoh apoyado en Jeanne veían alejarse al arrogante príncipe –Yoh ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No te preocupes Jeanne, ven entremos al castillo-

No muy lejos del lugar detrás del muro estaban dos personas que presenciaron toda la escena.

-Creo que vinimos al castillo en mal momento My Lord-

-No seas tonta Morphin, fue el momento indicado, en estos días seremos partícipes de muchas cosas emocionantes-

-No te entiendo Lyserg-

-Pronto lo entenderás querida, ahora acerquémonos con la gente, aunque no lo creas aun le guardo mucho aprecio al General, fue un buen amigo de mi padre y muy leal a este reino-

-Lyserg ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro dime-

-¿Por qué te comprometiste con Tamao?-

Lyserg la miro a los ojos con algo de tristeza, hace mucho había aceptado que su corazón pertenecía a Morphin y ella lo sabia – Ten por seguro que ese compromiso no durará mucho, tú serás mi esposa Morphin así me caigan mil maldiciones encima, es solo que Tamao debe pagar por sus errores y yo me encargaré de eso-

-Ahora entiendo menos Lyserg-

-No importa solo quiero que nunca dudes de mi amor por ti Morphin, nunca lo hagas-

….

El sol se perdió por completo en el horizonte y ahora solo estaban alumbrados por la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas y muchas antorchas sostenidas por decenas de guardias , las personas que estaban presentes eran los criados del castillo y toda la realeza que estaba hospedada.

Anna seguía inmóvil frente a la tumba que ya estaba al fondo de la tierra mientras los criados empezaban a cubrirla con kilos de esta, el ultimo adiós que se la daría a Fausto y Anna comprendió del todo que había perdido a su padre y empezó a llorar de nuevo, Pilika que estaba detrás de ella quiso acercarse y calmarla pero el brazo de Ren la detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza su acto y ella lo entendió, Anna debía desahogarse y llorar libremente.

La rubia sabia que sus amigos estaban detrás y no la habían abandonado en todo el día ¿Pero Yoh? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que tanto decía amarla? De repente sintió como unos brazos la cubrían protectoramente, Anna levantó su vista sin duda Yoh no la dejaría sola – Por un momento pensé que no vendrías aquí… - y pudo ver el rostro dueño de esos brazos -…Fudo-

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más mí amada Anna?-

Estaba confundida ¿Dónde estaba Yoh? Quería verlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo, escuchar de sus labios que nunca la dejaría sola, que le susurrara la frase que tanto le encantaba escuchar "Todo saldrá bien", pero él no estaba, solo veía a un completo desconocido a su lado, un hombre que ella no amaba y nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, fue muy ingenua al pensar que alguna vez lo lograría pero por ahora debía fingir –Por supuesto que no Fudo, sabía que tu estarías aquí conmigo-

-Estaré, toda la vida a tu lado mí hermosa doncella- cuando termino la frase depositó un suave beso en su mejilla – Yo seré el hombre que te haga feliz de ahora en adelante-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras terminaban de cubrir el féretro con tierra, Lyserg y Morphin se encontraban detrás de Ren y Pilika que se encontraban abrazados definitivamente el único idiota que no se daba cuenta de esa relación era el mayor de los Usui.

Yoh, Jeanne, Tamao y Horo Horo estaban también adelante pero detrás del Peli verde.

Todos estaban tristes y un furioso Yoh que veía como Fudo abrazaba a la rubia.

Cuando el último kilo de tierra cubrió el ataúd de Fausto por fin el Rey se decidió a pronunciar palabra

-Bien, todos de nuevo a trabajar la boda de mi hijo será el sábado y aun faltan algunos detalles que mejorar-

Esas palabras dejaron completamente sorprendidos a todos los presentes ¿Hablaba en serio Mikihisa?

-¿No hablas en serio o si Padre? – la primer en hablar había sido la chica de cabellos rosas.

-No seas entrometida Tamao, no te he dado la orden para hablar- Dijo Mikihisa algo enojado

-No creo que sea un buen momento para una boda Su Majestad, estoy seguro que los príncipes serán pacientes y aguardaran otro poco- Esta vez había hablado Lyserg

-Lyserg tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes, la boda será el sábado y punto final-

Mikihisa había dado vuelta para caminar rumbo al castillo pero la voz de Jeanne lo detuvo.

-Lo siento My Lord pero no estoy de acuerdo, Yoh y yo aplazaremos la boda cuando consideremos conveniente que es tiempo prudente para hacerla, claro solo si Yoh está de acuerdo- Esto último lo dijo mirando al Asakura para buscar su apoyo.

Yoh estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica pero sin duda se lo agradecía, pues él nunca sería capaz de hablarle así a su padre pero cuando iba a contestar para apoyar a Jeanne, la rubia se le adelantó – No te preocupes por mi Jeanne, la boda puede hacerse, lo que menos quiero en este momento es lástima-

-Te equivocas Anna no es lástima, es prudencia por el muerto-

Pilika quería hablar y mandar al diablo a Mikihisa ¿No se suponía que Fausto era su amigo? Pero la voz de Ren le impedía sus acciones –No debemos meternos, es cosa de la nobleza-

-Que no se te olvide que también tienes sangre azul Tao-

Ren iba a responder pero de nuevo la voz de Anna que ahora sonaba menos fuerte se escuchó de nuevo

-Hagan lo que quieran, por mi no se detengan-

-Perfecto, la boda se hará- dijo Mikihisa con aire de triunfo.

-Lo siento pero no será así, considero prudente esperar una semana más, mi hija tiene razón debemos tener respeto por los muertos y guardarles luto, al parecer el único que no entiende eso eres tu Miki-

Las palabras de Marco sorprendieron a todos los presentes y molestaron inmensamente a Mikihisa que no tuvo más opción que terminar cediendo.

-Sin derecho a objeción, ni reclamos y así sean 1000 muertos la boda se realizara el viernes de la semana próxima y al que no le guste se puede largar de este reino- Mikihisa se retiró ofendido y molesto, luego hablaría con Marco y le haría entender quien era el que mandaba.

Jeanne volteo a mirar a su padre y le susurro un breve gracias.

Yoh aun estaba bastante confuso y solo observo como Anna se quitaba el brazo de Fudo de encima y se dirigía al castillo seguida de Pilika y Ren. Luego Lyserg y Morphin tomaban el mismo rumbo mientras que Horo y Tamao se dirigían a otro lugar del castillo, eso a él no le importaba tenía sus propios problemas.

Mientras hacia sus juicios mentales sentía como Jeanne lo tomaba de la mano, y por fin lo comprendía, no estaba solo mientras Jeanne estuviera a su lado debía luchar y como por instinto levantó su vista al cielo – Yo seré quien haga feliz a tu hija Fausto, yo seré quien la llame esposa-

…

Ya era lunes y el sol estaba alumbrando más de lo normal, Fudo no se había separado un solo instante de la rubia cosa que molestaba a Anna pues ya empezaba a fastidiarle pero era lo mejor ya que la mantenía lejos de Yoh. Pilika y Ren estaban teniendo bastantes problemas para verse pues más duró el entierro de Fausto que Mikihisa nombrara General a Horo, y por supuesto él no se negó y fue más su descaro que hizo una cena de triunfo y la única que asistió fue Pilika que solo permaneció diez minutos tal vez menos, lo que le dejo claro que estaba solo y era mejor así. Yoh siempre espiaba a Fudo y Anna y sonreía para sí cuando el chico quería darle un beso y ella se apartaba, eso aun le daba esperanzas, le cumpliría la promesa a Fausto y no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA! **¿Cómo van con sus vidas? No sé como quedó, me pareció un capitulo de relleno que no hace mucho en sí, pero que más da.

Que les dijera no quiero alargarme mucho en el fic por lo que no pondré muchos recuerdos y los hare más largos para acabar rápido pues tengo ideas para otros fics.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review, o le han dado Follow o Favorite eso me alegra mucho.

Cuídense mucho y éxitos en sus vidas.

Recuerden dejar Review no les impide vivir cualquier crítica será bien recibida.

Cualquier error de ortografía me lo dicen de inmediato


End file.
